Starting a new school
by luisroyo
Summary: Harry finds out that things are not what he thought. it turns out that he is not the only surviving Potter. Warning this is not a story that you read to your children. Contains nudity. detailed sex scenes. sex scenes between members of the same sex. I own none of the characters i just like to fool around with them.
1. Chapter 1

The story starts during the sixth year of our hero at Hogwarts.

During their eight lesson in potions professor Sluckhorn had giving the sixth years the assignment to brew a detoxification potion. Harry with the use of the half-blood prince old potions book had managed to brew the perfect potion. After turning in a sample Harry filled several vials with the potion.

He just thought that they could come in handy in the future. Two weeks later he was glad he did. He and Hermione had just walked into the Gryffindor common room after the first quidditch mach. When they saw Ron and Belinda Broom rolling all over the floor snugging each other fearlessly.

Harry froes and Hermione let out a yelp and ran off into the corridors. "Fuck" Harry thought and started following Hermione.

He found her in an abandoned classroom crying her eyes out. He loved Hermione more than anyone in the world. But he also knew that Ron fancied her and he suspected that Hermione fancied Ron. But now Ron had pulled a stunt like this. Harry didn't want to take advantage of the situation so he just sat down next to Hermione and tried to comfort her.

"Shoo, shoo Mione" Harry started when he embraced Hermione in a one arm hug. "You know Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon. He will come back to you."

"But he is mine" Hermione sniffed "I don't know why but ever since the start of our year I find myself extremely attracted to him."

This started to trigger Harry's alarm bells. "Mione what were your feelings for him before this year?"

"I don't know somehow I just can't remember. I only know that ever we arrived at Hogwarts I feel myself so bloody hot for him."

"Hermione who is swearing?" Harry thought "there is something serious wrong with her." "Mione I have a calming potion. Madam Pomfrey gave it to me to handle my grief over Sirius better." Harry lied. He hated lying against Hermione but this was for her own good. "Please why don't you take some? I promise you it will help you."

Hermione was in no state to refuse his puppy dog eyes and took the vial from Harry's hand and drank the potion in one go. After a second she started to sweat and tremble really hard. Harry held her tight it was clear that she was under the influence of some sort of potion.

"Oh no!" Hermione shouted and Harry could hear the dripping of water. Hermione had no control over her body anymore and peed her bladder empty. "Harry what is happening to me?"

"You have been given potions Hermione without you knowing. I suspect love potions. The potion I gave you drives all the other potions out of your system. Don't worry about the pee Hermione it's just the effect the potion has on you."

"Love potion? You say I have been given love potions to like Ron?" Hermione had stopped trembling and seemed much more focused. "Harry I never saw Ron like that. _I only accepted him because of you."_ Whispering the last line.

"Sorry?" Harry asked he really didn't get that last line.

"Oh sorry Harry I feel so embarrassed I peed all over the floor. I just go to the bathroom to clean myself." Before Harry could stop her she ran out the classroom and went into the girl's lavatory across the hall.

Harry was really worried about her and decided to use his invisibility cloak and follow her when she would come out of the toilet.

In the girl's bathroom Hermione pilled of her knickers. They were soaked luckily her skirt was only wet at the lower part. Not feeling comfortable with just a drying charm she left the toilets without her knickers on. Not wanting to return to the Gryffindor common room or dorm she looked around and saw nobody. "Did Harry really not hear me? When I said that I tolerated Ron because of him?" Hermione thought when she started walking away from the Gryffindor tower. "I just can't believe Ron managed to give me love potions. Surely he couldn't make them himself. He is terrible at potions. He must have had help. I know Harry would never do such a thing. No he is much too noble for that".

While she was walking she could feel the cool air sliding along her hairless pussy. Hermione never wore panties when she was at home. In fact she almost never wears clothes when she was at home. Hermione was what you would call a committed nudist. At a young age she went with her parents to nudist campsites and beaches.

When she started puberty she found out that nudism is very useful when you have certain needs. Her parents had never made an issue of the fact that Hermione masturbated. One day her mother had discovered that Hermione had not enough to just her fingers. The briefcase in which she kept her toys. Was opened and missed several toys. Mrs. Granger went to Hermione's room and immediately found the missing toys in the drawer of her nightstand. Instead of punishing Hermione, Mrs. Granger gave her a catalogues with all kinds of pleasure toys.

She told Hermione to pick some for herself and tell her which she wanted. Then they both could decide whether the one's Hermione had chosen were not too big. Hermione was obviously embarrassed in the beginning. But after she flipped through the catalog several times. She had found the courage and told her mother what she liked.

She missed her toys gigantically but she also knew that she could not take them to school. "Fuck I miss my toys". She thought "I could really need them right now. Every time Harry comes close to me I get so ridiculous hot".

Hermione looked both ways into the corridor and saw it was completely empty. At least that's what she thought. Hermione was so ridiculously horny at that time.

Harry was still watching her under his cloak making sure she was alright. He couldn't believe his eyes when one of her hands disappeared under her skirt and started rubbing herself. "HOLY FUCK what is she doing?" For years now Harry had erotic dreams about Hermione but catching her while she was playing with herself was beyond his wildest dreams.

And thinks were getting better and better. Hermione completely forgot her surroundings. She kneeled down and was rubbing herself with no surrender. Her skirt crept up around her waist. Harry had a perfect view of her bum now and her fingers entering between moist hairless lips.

Harry was enjoying the show very much. But when Hermione got her wand involved it became too much for Harry. Hermione wetted the handle of wand with her mouth and started to push the dripping handle into her tight bum. She moaned softly when she felt her tight backside stretch around the thickest part of her wand.

Harry was fighting an enormous urge to jump this erotic goddess. He was still fully clothed but pants were really tight in certain parts. He had seen his fellow female quidditch player's nude plenty of times but his goddess never. That was what Hermione was to him a goddess.

He just couldn't help it he moaned deep and ejaculated in his shorts just because he was looking at the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

Hermione jumped up like she was hit with a sting curse. Pulling her wand out of her bum and lowering her skirt. "Who's there? "She asked frightened.

Harry knew he just watched something very personal and was ashamed that he didn't warn her but instead enjoyed the show. Slowly he pulled of his cloak and said. "It's me Mione. I am so sorry I didn't warn you."


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Harry, James Potter. Are you spying on me**?" Hermione shouted at him wishing she could sink into the ground.

"I am so sorry Hermione I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed so disturbed when you left that classroom. So I followed you. I thought you took it pretty hard finding out Ron drugged you with a love potion. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything that could get you in trouble. For example killing him because you have every right to. If you would you would be at least expelled and I would be horrible. I just don't want to lose you Hermione. I can't lose you. _I love you your my goddess."_ The last line he whispered but not enough for Hermione to hear it.

"You what?" Hermione came closer to him until they were only inches apart from each other. "Could you that repeat for me Harry?" she didn't sound angry anymore she sounded like Harry had never heard.

"I love you my Goddess." Harry said blushing heavily. He meant every word of it for almost six years now Hermione was the woman of his dreams. At first he had no idea what the feeling was he had for her. He never knew what love was. First he thought those feelings were of that of a sister he never had but after meeting Ginny he was sure Hermione meant much more to him than a sister. Ginny was the sister he never had but Hermione was the woman he would always love she was his goddess.

"You love me?" Hermione's voice croaked. "What about Ginny or Cho or any girl in Hogwarts?"

"I love you my goddess only you Hermione Jane Granger. I understand if you don't" but he couldn't finish his sentence. Because Hermione her lips were locked on his. Before he could respond he felt her hands holding his head and her tongue request for access to his mouth. He opened his mouth a bit and felt her tongue slip inside his mouth starting a battle with his.

His own hand wondered of to the lower part of her back. Hermione had dreamed many times about this moment and wanted enjoy every second of it. She stood on her toes to give him better access to her buttocks. Harry knew that the only thing between his hands and her butt was. The fabric of her skirt. It made Harry intently hard again.

Hermione broke there kiss slightly and asked with a husky voice "I assume that isn't your normal wand poking my belly is it?" Harry could only respond with a deep moan. Hermione started to nibble his earlobe and whispered "_you see mine can I see yours?"_

Harry had no idea how to respond was this really happening? Hermione didn't wait for his answer she dropped on her knees and started to lower his zipper. When she grabbed her hand around his hard member she said again with a really husky voice. "Oh you really did like the show didn't you. Your boxers are soaked with love juice. But I am dying for years to taste some from the source." With that she opened her mouth and started sucking like her life depended of it.

Although Harry had an ejaculation not that long before. Hermione's mouth drove him almost over the edge in minutes. "Mione watch out I am almost." Instead of pulling back Hermione grabbed his hips and swallowed his penis almost all the way in. "**Oh god Mione I'm going to…."** With a deep grunt Harry started squirting his juice deep inside Hermione's throat. Hermione tried to swallow as much as she could but the last view drops landed on her cheek.

**"****STUDENDS OUT OF BED. STUDENDS IN THE CORRIDORS. STUDENDS DOING NASTY THINKS". **It was peeves the poltergeist.

Harry pulled Hermione on her feet and pushed his semi hard one back in his pants. Then he grabbed her hand and started running towards Gryffindor tower.

Before he could give the password to the fat lady Hermione stopped him and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you to Harry James Potter." Harry had really enjoyed what Hermione had did with him in that abandoned corridor but hearing her say those words felt even better. He lowered his head gave her a toe curling kiss. "Harry" Hermione said after he ended the most wonderful kiss she had ever received in her life. "I still have the taste of your juice in my mouth." "I don't mind my Hermione Jane Granger." After sharing another quick kiss harry gave the portrait the password.

When the portrait swung open they were welcomed by angry shouting. But it wasn't meant for them. Ron and Ginny were shouting like crazy at each other.

Ginny: **how many times I have to tell you Ronald I don't have those kind of feelings for Harry!**

Ron: **Ginevra Molly Weasley you know what mom said. Those kind of feelings are unnatural. Harry is the best choice for you.**

Ginny: **don't call me Ginevra. Ronald and I don't care what mom says it's my live and for your information I am not going to help you with your prohibited practices and if you and mom don't stop it I am going to tell her.**

Ron: **You wouldn't dare Ginny. I am warning you. Because if you do you going to regret it for the rest of your life.**

Ginny was ready to hex Ron into the next week when she all of a sudden Harry and Hermione walk in. she knew that she could use there presents as an advantage. "Hello Harry, Hermione where have you to bin. Exploring broom closets?" she asked giggling. Both Harry and Hermione turned very red.

**"****Yeah where have you to bin?"** Ron shouted still very angry and now also very jealous.

"I don't think we own you an explanation Ron. And certainly not after what you done to Hermione. You're lucky that I called you my friend ones. But after what I found out what you did to her you're no longer our friend". Harry said with so much cold in his voice that Hermione could swear that even hell would freeze with such a cold.

"Whatever" Ron said. "Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" "**You tried to drug me you pig. So no you can't talk to me. I hate you don't ever talk to me again and I mean never. You make me puke."** Hermione shouted at Ron.

**"****Oh you will you will obey me you mudblood!" **Ron spat back. **BANG. **Before Ron knew it Harry had punched him out cold. "Don't ever call my girlfriend that filthy name ever again because the next time I won't be so forgiving."

Ginny laid a hand on Harry's shoulder as did Hermione at the other side. "He Harry come he isn't worth it." Hermione said with a smoothing voice.

"No he isn't sometimes I wonder if he is really a brother of mine. So tell me Harry you and Hermione. You two finally figured it out?" Ginny asked on the same tone as Hermione.

Harry turned around and looked at the two most important girls in his life. His sister in all but blood and his goddess Hermione. "Yeah Ginny we figured it out kind off."

"Eh he" Ginny hummed smiling. "By the way Hermione you missed a spot." Pointing at her own cheek to let Hermione know they exact spot.

Hermione brought her finger to the spot on her own cheek and removed the drop of love juice. "Oh Ginny I was saving that one for later." She joked and licked her finger clean.

"Ewe Hermione you're a swallower? Never would thought you would." Ginny giggled. "Just from the man I love Ginny. Just from the man I love." Hermione smiled brightly. "So you're ok with me and Harry?"

"Hermione you're like a sister to me and same goes for Harry he is more a brother to me than Ron ever was and will be. So yes I am ok with it. I'm happy for you both." Before Ginny knew it she found herself in a three way hug by who she considered her brother and sister. "Thank you Ginny." To two of them said at the same time.

"Air guys" Ginny chocked. "So what are we going to do about that ass of a brother of mine?" she asked after Harry and Hermione let go of her. "Fuck him." both replied.

"Yeah your right fuck him. Well I don't know about you guys but I am really bushed. You're coming Hermione? I think I can manage to stay awake for another hour so you can tell me all the juicy details about how you managed to capture this hunk of yours. And believe me you have so many girls and even some boys so pissed at you to take him off the marked."

"Guys?" Harry asked. "Yes guys didn't you know there are a view gay's in Hogwarts too. Does that bother you?" Ginny asked sounding a bit nerves.

"No Ginny it doesn't bother me at all. I had a teacher in primary school she was gay. I liked her very much she was the only one who was really nice to me. She taught me to play the violin." Harry said thinking back at Ms. Goth.

"You play the violin?" Hermione squeaked. "Yes at least I did I haven't held a violin in years. I just hope I still can." Harry said with emotion in his voice.

"Music later. Now it's time for some girl, girl talk. Harry kiss your beautiful girlfriend and head to bed. You're going to have a pretty pissed Ron on your hands tomorrow morning." Harry kissed Hermione and whispered. "_Did Ginny just called you beautiful? I fully agree with her but did you hear the tone of her voice when she asked me about gay people? Do you think she is?" "Does it matter my love?" _Hermione asked back. "_No of course not but I don't think her mother is going to like it."_ Harry whispered back. "_Fuck Molly. This is Ginny we are talking about if she is we are going to totally supported her. agree?" "Agree she is my sister and love her no matter what." "Good answer sweetheart. Now kiss me one more time before I get a cross examination from the red lesbian."_

Harry gave Hermione another too curling kiss and after that watched her go upstairs with his sister in all but blood. He had no idea how wrong he was about the sister part.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Harry woke up Ron wasn't in his bed. Harry showered, dressed and went down to the common room. No Ron there either. "Probably writing a letter to mommy." Harry thought. Ten minutes later Hermione and Ginny came down. Ginny looked like she didn't get much sleep and it looked she had been crying a lot.

Hermione walked straight to Harry and gave have him a breath taking kiss. "_She is and needs our help."_ She whispered in Harry ear. Who nodded that he understood and was with her on this.

"So are you girls ready to go down to the great hall for some breakfast?" Harry asked with a light tone. Both girls nodded and both took a hand Harry offered. Just before they entered the great hall Ginny stopped them. "Harry, Hermione already knows part of it but could we go somewhere after breakfast? The room of requirements perhaps? I really need to talk with the two of you." "Sure thing Ginny no problem."

After breakfast the three of them headed to the seventh floor. During breakfast Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry found that very odd Ron never skipped a meal.

Harry walked three times in front of the blank wall concentrating on a choosy room to feel relaxed in. when he opened the door for both girls. He saw that the room transformed into a nice welcoming living room. Harry offered both girls a seat but they both wanted to sit next to him on the large sofa.

Ginny was a bit nerves when she started talking. "Harry I already told Hermione Yesterday evening that I fancy girls. She told me you already figured that out yourself. Look I know you said you don't have a problem with gay people but what about me?"

"Ginny I meant when I said you're like a sister to me your sexual preferences doesn't change that. You're my sister in all but blood and nothing is going to change that. I love you and will always continue doing that".

"Hermione don't ever let him go you hear". Ginny said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Harry you saying that means a lot to me and I love to my brother."

Both teens gave the crying redhead a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks I needed that. Mom doesn't understand she keeps on pushing towards Harry. Saying it's the best for me. That it is for the greater good."

"What did you say? For the greater good? That's Dumbledore's line." Harry said he was getting really angry now. "He always uses that bullshit when something bad happens. Or when he sent me back to my relatives. Something tells me Dumbledore is cooking something and we are not going to like it. For example that love potion Ron tried to feed Hermione did your mother brew that our did Ron got it somewhere else? Mione can you remember when you started to feel differently about Ron?"

"At the sorting but there wasn't anything to drink yet. Waite a minute Dumbledore invited all the prefects and the head boy and girl into an empty classroom on the main floor. He told us that now the ministry believed Voldemort was back we needed to watch everybody carefully. Then he offered us all a drink and toasted on a good year at Hogwarts. After that I saw Ron in an entire different light. Dumbledore must have slipped me the first potion. But why? What does he has to gain with that?"

"I don't know but I sure am going to find out." Harry said angry. "Something tells me this is all connected. I mean me ending up with Ginny and you Hermione with Ron."

"Money." Ginny said "Mom said that if I ended up with Harry our financial problems would be over. Harry you must believe me I don't care about your money. But I know mom and Ron do. They are always complaining about money. I don't know how but Dumbledore must be somehow involved."

"Harry I don't want to sound pushing or anything but I think Ginny has a point." Hermione said to her lover. "I mean think about it. Ron always complains that everybody else has everything and he has nothing. Especially towards you. You have fame he has not. I know you don't like your fame but he would love it. You have money he has not. He wanted to at least beat you into one thing. Me, he knew I didn't have feelings for him and according to Ginny a whole lot of people saw that we are more to each other than just friends. That's why they used the love potion. They wanted me to fall in love with Ron. I bet they tried love potion on Ginny to but only a view love potions work on gay people if you want to make them fall in love with a member of the other sex. And those can only be made by a potions master. And I don't think Dumbledore trust Snape enough to ask him to brew such a potion. Especially because Snape is gay too. At least according to people who knew him in his teens."

Harry knew she meant Sirius but he didn't say anything about it. "So you both think that Dumbledore, Molly and Ron all playing the same game to get to my money?" both girls nodded yes.

"Then I think it's time we pay a visit to Gringotts." Harry said with a determent voice.

"How?" Both girls asked. "Simple, DOBBY?" Harry said and a soft pop was heard. "Yes Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby my friend is it possible for you to find Remus Lupin and bring him to the Shrieking Shack and tell him we need to meet him there. Could you do that for me Dobby?"

"Of course Dobby can do that Harry Potter sir." "Good tell him we be there in a hour and thank you Dobby." With a soft pop the little elf disappeared again.

"Ok you girls want to come with me?" "Of course I am going with you. Where you go I go." Hermione firmly.

"Eh I really would like to go with you guys but. I am afraid that one's this comes out Ron or Dumbledore go after the one I love and I can't let that happen." Ginny said again close to tears.

"Who is she Ginny?" Harry asked while pulling her into a brotherly hug.

"Daphne, Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin." Ginny said fully crying now.

"He there no need to cry. I don't hate all Slytherin's I just don't like Malfoy. Why don't you go and look for Daphne and ask her if she comes along we wait here for you. Deal?" "Deal" and with that Ginny ran out of the room.

"You're a wonderful man you know that Harry Potter". Hermione said before attacking him with a breath taking kiss.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself my goddess". Harry replied when he was allowed to breathe again.

"I know Daphne from my study group on ancient ruins she is very nice." Hermione said still holding Harry tight against her. She loved the effect she got on him. She could already feel his second wand grow. "Now it all makes sense to me why all the boys call her the ice queen. She is a lesbian."

They didn't have to wait long before the door opened again and Ginny stepped in holding the hand of a beautiful blond girl. If Harry didn't know any better he would say she was a Veela. But to his eyes his goddess was much more beautiful.

"Congratulations Hermione you captured one of the few guys who can resist my aura". Daphne said while giving Hermione a hug.

"So you are Veela? Harry asked. "Only half Veela that why I put on the ice queen act. I really don't fancy boys. It's not that I hate them I just prefer kissing girls more especially Ginny". Daphne giggled.

"Only kissing?" Hermione asked and both Daphne and Ginny turned scarlet red. "Don't worry girls we don't want to know". Hermione laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Harry joked. "**HARRY" **both Hermione and Ginny squeaked and started chasing him through the room.

"Oh please girls don't kill him I really need to ask him something really important". Daphne giggled.

"Please Daphne do tell. I really need to be saved right now". Harry joked.

"Well if I am right you are the last Potter and therefore the head of house. A house that has the status of noble and ancient." Daphne explained. "So?" Harry asked between laughs.

"So if I am right and you are the last lord Potter I would really would like to ask you if you could place me under the protection of your house. It's the only way I would be safe if the find out I am gay." Daphne said with a sad voice.

This brought the other three to a halt. Ginny rushed towards her girlfriend and took her in a loving hug. "We can find that out if we go to Gringotts and find out what's in my parents will." Harry said while looking at towards Daphne who was close to tears. "And if you are right and I am indeed Lord Potter I will place you under the protection the second I find out."

"How on earth can I stay mad at him when he is acting like that?" Hermione asked half frustrated half laughing. The other three couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's words.

Harry checked the Marauders map to see if the coast was clear. It was and they went towards the Shrieking Shack using the secret tunnel. When they arrived Remus was already waiting for them. After they explained to him what they wanted to do. Remus transformed an old piece of wood into a portkey and the five of them vanished and reappeared on the steps of Gringotts.

When they all entered Harry approached the only goblin he knew. "Good morning chief counter Griphook". Griphook who wasn't used to be approached so friendly by any wizard or witch. Looked up from his papers. "Well Mister Potter I see you still remember me." The goblin said friendly at least as friendly as a goblin can.

"I never forget a face chief counter Griphook. I was wondering if you could provide me with some information considering my parents and god-fathers will." Harry asked using again a respectful tone.

"I said it before. But I say it again you are a unusual wizard Harry Potter. Anyway you came to the right place Mr. Potter Senior accounted Bloodfang is the current accounted for both the Potter and Black account". Griphook said still sounding friendly. "if you will follow me I will bring you to him".

"Chief counter Griphook is it ok if my friends join me during the reading of the will?" Harry asked.

"I believe that the first part of the Potter will is for your eyes only Mr. Potter. After that your entire party is requested at the reading of both the wills." Griphook explained. "Here it is". Griphook held the door open for Harry and led the rest towards a comfortable waiting area.

"Ah Mr. Potter so glad to finaly meet you". Senior accounted Bloodfang said. "Please have a seat."

Instead of sitting down directly Harry offered the by goblin standards middle age goblin his hand. Bloodfang took it but barley could hide his surprise by this friendly approach. Certainly from a wizard with Harry's allure. "The pleasure is all mine senior accounted Bloodfang and please call me Harry". Harry said while shacking the goblins hand.

"Yes well Harry. Before we continue I need a drop of your blood to confirm your identification. Just place your finger on the stone. You will feel a light sting after that the wills and the files attached to the wills. Will appear on my desk".

Harry placed his pointing finger on the stone and felt a little sting. When he removed the finger the small wound was completely sealed. At the same time two enormous books appeared each had several envelopes on top of it.

"Harry before we call your friends in. I want you to take a look at two photos". Bloodfang held up the first photo. Harry could swear that it was a photo of him and Ginny only he couldn't remember when it was taken. The two of them looked very much in love. He was sure that kneader him or Ginny would ever act like that towards each other.

"Senior accounted Bloodfang I am confused I just don't seem to remember when this photo was taken from myself and Ginny".

Bloodfang chuckled "Look closer Harry. This photo was taken before you were even born".

"You mean these are my parents?" Harry asked stunned.

"Yes they are Harry. This photo was taken when they were the same age as you are now. You revere to a young lady called Ginny. Who is she?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. She's like a sister to me. Why do you ask?"

"Well" Bloodfang started. "We at Gringotts have no records on a Ginevra Molly Weasley. Is she related to Arthur Weasley current head of house of Weasley?"

"It's her Father". Harry said. "Impossible". Bloodfang replied "Arthur Weasley never produced a daughter. Only 5 sons. William, Charles, Percival, Fred and George. Never a daughter called Ginevra".

"Eh Senior accounted Bloodfang you are forgetting one Ronald Bilius Weasley." Harry was getting really confused now.

"No, I am not. I am also the senior accounted of the Weasley family and there is no record or birth certificate of a Ronald Bilius Weasley. But that's not imported right now what is imported is that the girl you know as Ginevra Molly Weasley. Is in fact Selena Lily Potter your younger sister".

**"****WHAT". **Harry shouted "But how. I mean I don't have a sister. Do I?" Harry's world was spinning around him right now.

"Relax Harry the moment she sat down on the sofa outside my office her identity was confirmed. She is indeed Selena Lily Potter. Born 28 October 1981. 3 days before your parents died".

Harry just couldn't believe it he had a sister. Ginny no Selena was his younger sister. But how on earth was this possible. How did she end up with the Weasley's. Harry had only one explanation for that. Dumbledore.

"That stupid old goat". Harry grinded through his teeth.

"If you revering to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. And Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Than yes I agree with you Harry he is a stupid old goat. A dangerous goat but never the less a goat". Bloodfang said chuckling. "We at Gringotts have been keeping an eye on Mr. Dumbledore and we didn't like what we saw. I be happy to give you a copy of our findings after you pay a small fee of course".

"Of course." Harry said _"Albus too many names and to many titles Dumbledore has go down. Hard really hard_". Harry thought.

"Now for the second photo Harry what do you see?" Bloodfang asked.

"Hermione with two guys. One looks a bit like Sirius the other one I never seen before". Harry said flat out. He was still infuriating with Dumbledore.

"Your 1/3 right Harry it is Sirius Orion Black 17 years ago. The other two are non-magical people called Robert and Jean Granger". Bloodfang was really feeling sorry for Harry. So he just told him the truth.

"Sirius knew Hermione's parents?" Harry asked surprised. Forgetting Dumbledore for a moment.

"Yes Harry, there isn't enough time to tell you the whole story. But is short Sirius Orion Black saved Robert and Jean Granger one day from a death eaters attack. During this attack Robert granger became sterile. Sirius Orion Black didn't have the heart to wipe there memories and they became friends. Robert and Jean Granger greatest wish was to raise a child. But with Robert being sterile that wasn't possible. So the asked for Sirius Orion Black's help. Sirius Orion Black being the next in line to become the head of the ancient and noble house of black. He agreed to that because mostly of his own sexual preference he wouldn't be able to provide a hire in a natural way. Second reason for him to agree was that he didn't want to that the title of head of the ancient and noble house of black would fall into hands of the house of Malfoy. Sirius Orion Black donated his seed and Jean Granger was artificially inseminated with it at a non-magical hospital. Before Hermione Jean Black was born. Sirius Orion Black and Robert Granger came to an agreement. Sirius Orion Black Hermione Jean Granger would recognize as his daughter. But Robert Granger would adopt her before her birth. That way she would be born in the non-magical world as Hermione Jean Granger. Hogwarts will always use non-magical birth certificates. For magical children born in non-magical families. That way she would be known as Hermione Jean Granger in the magical world. Only Gringotts would recognize her as Hermione Jean Black". The biggest question now is. You are the second but first male hire of Sirius Orion Black. If you take on the title Hermione Jean Black will go on living as Hermione Jean Granger and will never know the truth about Sirius Orion Black being her biological father. Or you decline the title and she becomes the next head of the ancient and noble house of Black".

"I could never face Hermione again if I needed to hold something back from her especially something like her birth right. It would be like lying to her and that I could never do". Harry said with a determent voice.

"Very well than I think it's time to invite your friends in". Bloodfang said clearly amused.

Harry got up and opened the door. The second the others saw him they knew there was something big going on. They had never seen this kind of expression on Harry's face. It was between pure rage and overwhelming joy.

"Harry is everything alright?" Hermione asked him. "You look like you're very angry about something and at the same time you are also very happy".

"Mostly I am overjoyed goddess. But there are some thinks I am totally pissed about but we already suspected something about this man. It's just much bigger than we could ever expect". Harry answered her.

"Dumbledore?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and made a move with his arm to invite them all in. four extra chairs appeared. Before they all sat down they introduced themselves to senior account manager Bloodfang. With a slight bow and a handshake. Hermione was the first one to do so and the rest just followed her example. Bloodfang was happy surprised and impressed.

"Thank you all for coming" Bloodfang started. "It would be a lot easier for me if you gave me permission to address each of you by your first name". They all nodded yes.

"Thank you, before we start I would like for you to look at two photos". Bloodfang showed them the two photos.

"When was this photo taken?" Ginny asked pointing at the photo of what she thought was her and Harry.

"Before I answer that I like to know what miss. Granger sees on the other photo?" Bloodfang said with a smile on his face.

"My Parents but then younger with someone who looks like a younger version of Sirius. But I don't understand my parents never knew Sirius".

"Thank you both. When you all sat down outside this office we at Gringotts took the liberty to check all of your true identities". Bloodfang said.

"True identities?" all accept from Harry asked simultaneously.

"Yes" Bloodfang answered "Here are the results of our findings." Bloodfang handed them all a scroll of parchment. Hermione fainted when she saw the results and Ginny burst into tears. Harry was in conflict to help the women he loved or his sister. Lucky for him Daphne took care of Ginny.

Hermione slowly regained consciousness in Harry's arms. While Ginny calmed in those of Daphne.

"A yes this must be quite a shock to your both". Bloodfang replied to the situation. "But I assure you these documents are verified and the information is the truth".

"But that means my entire life is a lie." Ginny cried.

"And what about mine my father isn't my father". Hermione said also crying.

"Quite understandable." Bloodfang said with worry in his voice. "Please let me explain Miss Selena Lily Potter. You were born 3 days before your parents were killed by the one who calls himself the dark lord. We at Gringotts believe that after your brother Harry James Potter banished the self-named dark lord. You were kidnapped by magician Dumbledore and given to the pureblood witch Molly Weasley née Prewett. We have no knowledge that Arthur Weasley or any of his sons know about this. Everything is in a file and a copy will be given to your brother Harry James Potter. As for you Hermione Jean Black. Sirius Orion Black left a letter to you in where he explains everything".

Bloodfang Handed Hermione the letter. With she opened directly and began to read.

_Dear Hermione._

_When your read this you have probably just discovered that I am your biological father. Before I continue you must believe me when I say that your mother always has been faithful towards your father and I never touched her in any sexual way. _

_You see when I graduated from Hogwarts I became an Auror. One day I was following a lead on a couple of death eaters. I followed them to an abandoned house and found out the held two muggles. I had no time to call for backup because the man was already been heavily tortured and the wanted to start on the woman. _

_I stormed into the house and killed 4 of the 5 death eaters. The fifth one got away. I am for 99% sure it was Lucius Malfoy. I just was never able to prove it. The man was badly hurt but thanks to his military training he survived he told me that he was a member of his majesty SAS. _

_The woman was luckily unhurt. The probably wanted her undamaged before the raped her. As a auror I was also trained in battle healing. So I started healing the man as good as I could. The problem was I couldn't take him to a muggle hospital because most of the torture was done magical. I also couldn't bring him to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Because he was a muggle. So I called in the help of my cousin Andromeda Tonks née Black who is a trained healer. _

_She patched him up pretty good. The only problem was he was hit by a sterilization curse and it turned out to be irreversible. The more time I spend with them the closer we became. Eventually we became friends. I couldn't get it over my heart to wipe their memories because of that. Their names are Robert and Jean Granger. Yes Hermione your parents and I say parents because that's what they are. Your loving parents who love you more than anything in the world don't ever doubt that._

_After the view years they told me about their child wish and asked me if I was willing to help them out. They knew I was the next in line to become the head of my house and needed to provide a hire. They also knew I was gay. So producing a hire the natural way was kind of a problem for me. If I wouldn't provide a hire. The title of head of house would be turned over to my oldest living relative. Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Don't get me wrong I always loved my cousin but I hated the man she was forced to marry. _

_So your parents gave me a solution. The only thing I needed to do was go with them to a muggle hospital and donate some of my seed. Well that was no problem with all those hot orderlies walking around there. Just kidding Hermione._

_I donate my seed and your mother was artificially inseminated with it and became pregnant with you. The three of us sat down when we knew what your sex was and came to an understanding. I would recognize you as my daughter but Robert would adopt you before you were even born. That way you would be born as Hermione Jean Granger. The three of us swore an oath that we would never reveal this until I would be dead and not provided my family with another hire. You could only learn about the truth if you would attend the reading of my will and you received this letter. _

_I know what you think right now. How on earth would that idiot know I would attend the reading of his will? The answer is simple. When my godson Harry James Potter was born your name was named to his parents as his soul mate. You would of course attend Hogwarts at the same time as he did and if you're were not your parents would go and search for him with the help of my cousin Andromeda. _

_So that's it kiddo, do this old dog a favor and take up the title as the head of house. There some other thinks in my will that I would like you to do but that's after you put on the black family ring._

_There are two other thinks I would like you to do for me. First keep Harry in a straight line for me will you? _

_Second. Give both your parents a big kiss from me and tell them I love them._

_As for you my daughter I love you and will keep watching over you from that big star in the sky. _

_Love always Sirius Orion Black (Padfoot) _

Hermione was fully crying now. "_I will Sirius I will" _she whispered between her sobs_._

"You're alright my angel?" Harry asked and Hermione gave him the letter. "Yes Harry but I would really like to see my parents today". "I promise after we done here we go and see them". Daphne in the meantime had managed to relax Ginny a bit.

"So my Real name is Selena Lily Potter?" Ginny asked when she stopped crying but with Daphne still cleaning up her face. Bloodfang nodded. "Then I want to be called that Selena Lily Potter younger sister of Harry James Potter. Daughter of James and Lily Potter and not because of the fame but because it's the truth". Everyone nodded. Ginny Molly Weasely was no more. Selena Lily Potter Had returned from the dead.

"I swear to you Selena needier me or Sirius know about your existence we always thought you weren't born yet when James and lily were murdered". Remus told Selena when she looked at him. She gave him a little smile and said. "Thank you uncle Remus. I am not angry with you just with Dumbledore and that woman I thought for my whole life was my mother".

"Sorry to interrupt" Bloodfang excused. "There is a matter I need to discuss with you Remus John Lupin. And with Harry and Selena. You see James and Lily Potter named Sirius Orion Black as Harry's godfather but if anything would happen to him. You Remus John Lupin needed to take over that role. They wanted to ask you that when they also wanted to ask you if you wanted to be the godfather of Selena Lily Potter. They gave me the accountability to ask you both questions. So Remus John Lupin are you willing to take up the role as godfather of Harry James Potter and Selena Lily Potter?"

Remus looked at both teens. "Say yes uncle moony". They both said simultaneously. Remus could not help but smile after both teens said that. "Yes Remus John Lupin are honored to take up the role as Godfather of Both Harry James Potter and Selena Lily Potter. So mote it be".

Bloodfang gave him a document to sign to make it official. "Now that, that is settled I would like to move further to the naming and accepting of both the new head of the ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black". All teens tensed at those words.

"It was the wish of the late Lord and Lady Potter. That their son Harry James Potter would be the new Head of the ancient and noble house of Potter and would be known as Lord Potter. Further it was their wish that there daughter Selena Lily Potter would be his hire until Harry James Potter conceive a hire of his own. Selena Lily Potter would therefore be known as Lady Potter. Neither Lord nor Lady Potter can't be forced into marriage by a betrothed contract. If you accept these titles and everything the stand for. I ask you to pick up the rings in front of you". Bloodfang said with a formal voice.

Two ring appeared on Bloodfangs desk in front of Harry and Selena. The both looked at each other and gave a small nod. Simultaneously they picked up the rings and placed them on their finger. Both ring resized to fit their fingers perfectly.

"Congratulations Lord and Lady Potter". Bloodfang said. "Now for Hermione Jean Black. It was the wish of the late lord Black that Hermione Jean Black would be the next head of the ancient and noble house of Black and would be given the title as Lady Black. Late lord Black trusted Lady Black in finding a female hire to be her second until Hermione Jean Black would conceive a hire of herself. Neither Lady Black nor her chosen hire can be forced into marriage by a betrothed contract. The chosen hire of Lady Black will also be known as Lady Black. Late lord Black saw this as his ultimate prank on his family. If you accept this title and everything it stands for. I ask you to pick the head of the family ring and put it on your finger and take the hire ring and choose a hire to wear it". Bloodfang said very formal.

"Before I pick up those rings I want to discuss something with Daphne". Hermione said while looking at her friend. "Daphne I know your family isn't comfortable with you being gay but please could you tell me how uncomfortable they are with it?"

"They are so uncomfortable with it when the department of mysteries informed them that I was soul-bounded to a girl named Selena Lily Potter. They immediately draw up a betrothed contract with the head of the house of Hork. You must understand my parents are blood purists. So being soul-bounded to girl was wrong. They also believed like the rest of the magical world that Harry was the last of the ancient and noble house of Potter. So after making sure at the ministry of magic that there wasn't another Potter. They assumed that Selena had to be Muggle born. So double wrong. The only way I could get out of that contract was to be accepted as a hire of an ancient and noble house or to commit suicide before I graduate. My last hope was to become under the protection of an ancient and noble house. That's why I asked Harry to do that for me. It probably wouldn't have worked because the contract prevents it. I had no idea who this Selena was so it wasn't likely that I would find her. So when Ginny told me about her feelings for me I decided to answer them and enjoy life as long as I can. Because there isn't a cell in my body who is thinking about marrying Markus Hork". Daphne told Hermione close to tears.

"So you would love Ginny/Selena until your final exams and then comit suicide?" Hermione asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. The others didn't do any better even Bloodfang needed to dry his eyes. Daphne could only nod.

"Daphne you and I are going to take those rings and you are going to be my hire. I will not stand by and watch how a soul-bounded couple gets tiered apart because of something foul as a betrothed contract. You're my friend Daphne and you're not going to commit suicide. As of today Daphne Esmeralda Greengrass stops exciting and my sister and hire Daphne Esmeralda Black continues to live". Hermione placed the Black family ring on her finger when she said. "So mote it be". And placed the hire ring on Daphne's finger.

"I hereby declare as Lady Hermione Jean Potter Head of the ancient and noble house of Black that the title and name of Lady Daphne Esmeralda Black never can be taken away from her. So mote it be."

Everyone was fully crying now. Daphne launched herself to Hermione and hugged her tight. "Do you have any idea what you have done Hermione?" Daphne asked between sobs.

"I only tried to help you Daphne." Hermione answered not knowing what Daphne meant by that.

"And you they call the brightest witch of her age. You saved my life silly. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you". Daphne said hugging Hermione tighter.

"Repay me by loving my future sister in law and love me as a sister. For me that's more than enough." Hermione said while hugging Daphne back.

When everybody settled down BloodFang continued. "Lady Black that was a very nice thing to do but it doesn't change the fact that when you give birth to a hire. The title of hire will be transferred from you're current hire to your new born hire. She will be able to hold the title Lady and the name of black the same goes for Lady Potter. Further the betrothed contract between Daphne Esmeralda Greengrass and Markus Antony Hork will never become active. I hope this will be satisfying for both of you?" Hermione, Daphne and Selena let out a deep sight and nodded yes.

"Now you all four are carrying the title of Lord and Ladies the magical community as emancipated in other words as adults the four of you are no longer need a magical guardian. But I advise you all to appoint an adult by age as a magical adviser. Of course you can choose your magical adviser self". Bloodfang declared.

All four of them looked at Remus at the same time. "I see you all made the same choice". Bloodfang said.

"What! What are you talking about senior accountant Bloodfang? They are kidding. They can't be serious I am a werewolf I am dangerous". "Remus John Lupin!" Selena said with a voice that made Remus trembling like a leaf. "Dam she doesn't only look like Lily she even sound like her". Remus said while looking at the ground. "Yes Ma'am".

Bloodfang almost dropped from his chair from laughter.

"Stop that rubbish right now and accept the fact that the four of us want you as our magical adviser. Kneel down so senior accounted Bloodfang can perform the binding". Selena ordered the old werewolf.

Remus kneeled down and Bloodfang started the binding. All four teens needed to touch Remus on the shoulder. Potters on the right. Blacks on the left. "Remus John Lupin do you take the responsibility of advising both the heads and hires of the ancient and noble houses Potter and Black?"

"I Remus John Lupin will take that responsibility". "Then as director of Gringotss and leader of the goblin nation I Julian Ragnock Declare you Remus John Lupin as KNIGHT OF WANDS of the ancient and noble houses Potter and Black. Rise Sir. Lupin". The goblin laughed a broad smile now. "Neither of you saw that coming now did you. Yes it's true my name is really Julian Ragnock. My son Griphook kept repeating to me that Harry Potter was an unusual wizard more respectful than most magicians. So when you and your party walked into our bank this morning I wanted to see for myself. I replaced senior accounted bloodfang and gave myself out for him. I must admit that my son was right you are a unusual man Lord Potter but so are the three ladies and knight of wands Lupin. The five of you warmed my heart to see so much care for each other and respect for me and my people. Therefore I want you all to offer the help of my healers to get rid of all the charms and dark magic than has been placed on you during your lives".

"Dark magic director Ragnock?" Harry asked who already suspected something.

"Yes Lord Potter. When you walked into this bank for the first time more than 5 years ago. We detected a piece of extremely foul magic behind your scar. We contacted your magical guardian about this but he told us to leave it in."

"Dumbledore!" Harry hissed.

"Yes Lord Potter your right. Our healers at Gringotss are specialized in removing Horcruxes. A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. You Lord Potter have one stuck behind your scar. But don't worry we have it out in no time and you won't feel a thing. Why don't the five of you go to our medical ward and get all the locks, charms and Horcux removed from your bodies. In the mean time I will update your personal accounts when you are all done I will have all the papers ready".

Ragnock gave them a scroll of parchment they needed to give it to the head healer and she would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes later the five of them walked into the medical ward. Remus handed the parchment over to the head of the goblin healers with a bow.

"My, my you 5 must have really impressed my husband". She chuckled. "He is a good man but dead stubborn. If you want to follow me I will take care of the locks, charms and that nasty piece of soul in your head Lord Potter".

The female goblin lead them into a room and closed the curtains after she shut the door. "Before we begin my name is Masha. I hope you are not to prudent we goblins never use changing or waiting rooms. And because of the urgency it's best that I check you as fast as possible. So please if you all undress then we begin"

Four of the five began to look very nerves. Hermione was the only one who started to take of her clothes without hesitation and heavy blushing. "What?" she asked when she looked at the others because they had all kind of a shock expression on their faces.

"You don't seemed to mint to take of your clothes in the presence of others." Harry said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Oh Harry I never told you did I. Come the think of it I probably never did because I didn't want to give Ron a false impression. I am a convinced nudist. Every time when I am at home I never where clothes. It makes me feel liberated so I am used to it that other people see me naked. There is nothing sexual about it. Although it helps when you are with your partner alone. Like your soul mate". Hermione gave Harry a naughty wink. Remus couldn't help and started to laugh. Soon the rest of them were laughing too and undressed more easily.

"I heard about nudists or actually I read about them". Selena said between hiccups from her laughter. "I found a nudist magazine ones under bill his bed. It was mythical. People doing everything nude. I tried it to a couple of times but only in my room. I just don't trust Ron to see me naked. He already had been caught by Arthur peeking at me when I was in the shower".

"Your body is nothing to be ashamed about". Masha said. "Now let's start with the most urgent one. Lord Potter if you don't mind could you kneel down in front of me you're a bit too tall for me to reach your head."

"Please call me Harry. Head healer Mrs. Ragnock". Harry said while kneeling down in front of the female goblin. "Only if you call me Masha, Harry".

Masha laid a hand over Harry's scar. "Hmm yes it's a horcrux alright but not put there deliberately". With a flick of her free hand she transfigured a chair into a pig. Pulled her other hand away from Harry's scar and pulling something that looked like black smoke but more solid out of Harry's scar. Harry didn't feel a thing only that his head started to feel lighter.

Masha forced the pig to eat the black smoke and then banished the animal to the kitchens. "We eat roast pig tonight". Masha chuckled.

After that she started to move her hand to his hart. "My goodness there is a strong lock on your magical core. Your currently be able to only use only 10%. But don't worry I got that lock away before you can say quidditch. Fantastic sport by the way". Masha pulled her hand back and pulled a red kind of smoke out of Harry's chest. "There it's gone. So Harry your soul-bounded we goblins don't know that kind of magic could you give me a description how it feels and works?" she asked while capturing the red smoke in a sealed jar.

"I don't know I only know it feels great. But part from that I have no clue what it means." Harry answered.

"I know" Daphne started "When I was heard that I was soul-bounded to a girl and that it was the reason my biological parent's arranged a marriage contract for me. I started to research the term Soul-bounded. I found out that ones you kissed with your soul-mate you never be able to kiss or love another person like that ever again. It's completely differently than having a crush or being in love. It's the purest form of love. You can make your bound even stronger by tasting the orgasm and drinking the fluid from your partner's orgasm. The bound will be at his strongest after both partners tasted and drank each other's orgasm. When a soul-bounded couple manage to reach that strong a bound they will be always to find each other. Regardless of where they are our protected wards. Not even the wards of Hogwarts prevents such a couple to apareate to each other".

"Eh Harry it would help if you stop looking at your soul-mate. You're eh instrument is getting in the way". Masha said while she kept checking Harry's body for charms and locks while listening at Daphne.

Harry looked down he had fantasized a bit too hard about tasting and drinking Hermione's orgasm. While looking at her naked body. His instrument like Masha had called it had grown to his full 9 inch. To his mind she was really a goddess. But that didn't stop him from blushing heavily.

Daphne and Selena chuckled when they saw Harry's embarrassment. Hermione licked her lips and her eyes were filled with lust.

Remus said with really sad face "Now I am really depressed".

"Oh come now Sir. Lupin" Masha said trying to cheer him up. "It's not the tool that matters it matters what you can do with it".

"Thank you head healer Ragnock and please call me Remus. But that's not the problem. You see I am soul-bounded too but my soul-mate was forced into marriage before we could make our bound as strong as Daphne just explained. I still love her with all my heart. But the marriage contract prevents her from thinking clear and I am afraid she forgot all about me. That's why I am depressed because it's hurts like hell thinking about her and not be able to hold her".

Everyone felt for Remus. "When I am done with Harry I check you Remus maybe there is a way I can ease some of your pain". Masha said and all could hear the hurt in her voice.

Masha pulled another color of smoke out of Harry this time out of his neck. This one was pink. "A sensitive charm to keep track on your feelings". She explained and placed in another jar. Not far under that charm she found another one this one was blue. "A physical charm to keep track on your body reactions". That one went in a jar too. As well as the last three ones. Who were all green. "Tracking charms to no were you are. After I am finished with you all I will analyze all the charms for a magical signature. Alright Harry you are clean".

Masha moved to Remus who got down on his knees. Masha immediately started to work. "Hmmm an old lock on your magical core. Placed on you when you were 11 years old. You're currently only using 55% of your magical core. And a strong tracking charm". She placed both charms in a jar and switched to goblin languish "_I can feel your problem Lycan. You can understand me don't you?" _Remus nodded that he could. "_She isn't_ _the one you think she is at the moment. Your love never committed a crime in your life. If loving you isn't a crime. Your love is being held against her will at the mansion of her husband. But the world doesn't see your love committing all those crimes. That is somebody else. The one the see was born with another name and sex. Ask your loves head of house she trusts you to destroy your loves marriage contract so she can be free again and come to you"._

_"__Thank you wise woman. I will ask her before the day is over. Again thank you". _Remus answeredback in goblin languish.

The four teens didn't understand a word Masha and Remus said to each other but it seemed to ease Remus and that was much more imported than hearing what was not for them to hear. When Masha was finished with Remus she moved over to Hermione.

Her magical was locked too. She only used 15% of her core. She had also 2 tracking charms and "A possessor charm". Hermione yelped. "And it was on my butt cheek. If the caster turns out to be who I think it is. I am going to castrate him. Being a female goblin Masha loved woman who used such threatening languish against man. Therefore she chuckled a mean laugh at Hermione's words.

Next was Selena. Her core was locked at 10% just like the one of Harry. She also had 2 tracking charms and possessor charm on her butt cheek. "Hermione you can castrate him but I am going to make him eat his own balls". Masha started to chuckle even more when she heard that.

Finally it was Daphne's turn. Her core was locked at 17%. She had only one tracking charm and "_What kind of Motherfucker placed such a piece of foul magic on such a lovely girl!"_ Masha cursed in goblin languish.

"What's the matter Masha? Remus asked who understood every word Masha had said.

"Somebody placed a dark spell on her hymen to prevent it from breaking until she got married. It's only used in blood purist fascist death eater families. It's meant that the girl suffer a horrible pain on her wedding night when her husband enters her. It's considered to be really dark magic by the goblin nation. But the blood purists in your Wizengamot. Think it's a good thing for a betrothed woman to know her place. It simply makes me sick". Masha was furious now.

"But you can take it away?" Daphne asked really scared "Please?"

"Don't worry honey I will but we are going to need your help from your soul-mate". Masha said to Daphne who was close to tears. "Anything, name it and I do it". Selena replied.

"Ok Selene I want you to place you hand on Daphne's vagina and push your middle finger inside her. Don't move it just keep it there. When you done that I want you to kiss her like you never done before I want you pour all your love for her into that single kiss. I will be holding your wrist and pull the curse out of her using your hand. You're not going to feel anything but Daphne is going to feel it as a normal deflowering. So it will still hurt but so much as with the curse in place". Masha explained.

Selena looked at Daphne's face and she was reading determination and a bit of fear on her lovers face. "Do it!" Daphne just simply said.

Selena kneeled down in front of Daphne and started to kiss her with all the love she felt for her blond lover. She moved with one hand over Daphne's belly towards her pussy. With her other hand she held the blonds neck just the way she liked it. When Selena entered Daphne's pussy she could feel she was already pretty damp. Because of her delicate hands, she's never been able to rupture the virginity of Daphne.

Daphne's world started to spin around her sure she and Selena had done something like this before but to have an audients and the knowledge that finally her hymen would be broken. Drove her mad on top of that she was kissed and finger fucked by the girl she loved more than live itself. It brought her nearly over the edge. When Selena's finger was all the way inside her she felt a little pinch in her lover belly. At the same time Selena started to push even more love into her his. Daphne was barley holding on at that moment when the pinch was over. Selena started to move her finger out of her but before Daphne could protest she pushed two fingers inside her extremely wet pussy again.

Daphne could barely her the words Masha said to Selena. "It's gone but she really need some relief." At that moment she felt Selena's hand chance position. She kept on fucking her with two fingers but her thumb now began to work her clitoris. Within seconds Daphne started to shake all over her body. Everyone in the room could hear the sopping sound of Daphne's pussy. A sound that was heard getting better every time Selena's fingers deep in the pussy of the blonde girl disappeared.

Waves of pleasure floated through Daphne's body and finally became too much for the young blond. She reached an orgasm she never had before. Her whole body was trebling fireworks started to go off in her head although she had her eyes closed she could swear she saw the love of her life clearly in front of her naked in a position a goddess worthy. Then everything went dark.

Daphne came by still held by the strong arms of her lover. "Wow Love you really know how to pleasure a girl". She croaked when she looked into Selena's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

After the little girl-girl love show all got dressed again. Harry and Remus had some problems closing their pants. Even Hermione to her own shock had to admit she was aroused as hell by the lesbian show Daphne and Selena performed. All five were just glad that the walk back to the office director Ragnock was currently using. Was at least 15 minutes so that they could get back to earth again at least a bit. When they stepped into the office again Ragnock was smiling brightly.

"I see my lovely wife worked her wonders again". Ragnock said when the five sat down again. They all nodded because still didn't trust their voices.

Like all goblins his smelling senses were more than perfect and he perfectly could smell their arousal.

"Yes well let us continue with the wills. First the Potter will then. It was the will of both late Lord and Lady Potter. After distributing the money to the other person and different funds named in the will. The rest of the money and investments available to be distributed evenly over their two children. Remus John Lupin First it was the will of the deceased Lord and Lady Potter that you had to have an amount of two trillion galleons. They also want you would get the 100% shares of the company drillings located in Surry. Please sign this form if you accepted this Sir. Remus John Lupin.

Poor Remus almost fainted when he heard the amount of money he just have been given and on top of that a company. With a shacking hand he signed the form with a blood quill.

"Then we come to the funds there are the trust funds that until Harry James Potter and Selena Lily Potter would be refunded with 10 thousand galleons a year. Until they would take up the title of Lord and Lady Potter. The other trust fund is for their home education if Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore were still headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because under no condition me Harry James Potter or Selena Lily Potter enter headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore were still the headmaster. The fund currently hold 3 trillion Galleons. After this division, there is still about 10 trillion for each for each child. Also, all shares of various companies should be distributed fairly between them. So is all the property accept for Rowan Hill because that is Potter mansion since the emergence of the family. It's built by the first Lord Potter. Also, all jewelry, arts and weapons have to remain in the Potter family vault if they are not used. Both Lord and Lady Potter would have full access to that vault. If you accept these conditions then please both sign these forms and you will both have full access to your full family fortune".

Both Harry and Selena were dumbs trucked. Hermione and Daphne needed to actually pings them to get them moving. They signed and were both given a 10 inch file.

"The late Lord and Lady Potter also provided Gringotts Wizarding Bank with a list of approved family's that could get custody of Harry and Selena. Under no circumstances they may be separated while growing up. Under no circumstances were they be placed into the custody of the Dursley family. The list will be in your file".

"Moving on to the will of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black. To my friend Remus John Lupin I leave my approval to marry his soul mate. If he finally have her in his arms again. Further I leave him an amount of 1.5 trillion Galleons. Same amount I leave to my only three surviving nieces when they are returned to the Black family. Out of forced marriage. Therefore I ask the new head of house Hermione Jean Black. At least if she is wearing the head of house ring at this moment. To reinstate Andromeda Tonks née Black. Back into the black family because she was disowned by my father the head of house of Black before me for marrying a muggle-born. She has my full support and trust. The next two will probably shock you a bit my dear Hermione. But when I was held in my family's house last year I did a lot of research because I refused to believe that my two nieces Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Bellatrix Lestrange née Black who both were forced into marriage. Were pure evil manly I remember them as kind and loving woman like there older sister. I started to investigate because the daily prophet printed a of the Malfoy family at the ministry Yula ball. Because the woman in the picture wasn't my Cousin Narcissa. You see Narcissa and Bellatrix are identical twins.

The longer I investigated I found out that you need to take the dark mark at free will and you need to be fully human. Surprise Bellatrix isn't fully human. She was bitten by a vampire when she was still a toddler. Because she is soul-bounded to a werewolf the blood thirst was neutralized. On top of that the Bellatrix I know hates the dark arts more than Merlin himself.

I beg of you Hermione set my cousins free. If you don't want to do it for me at least do it for Remus. The poor guy is dying from love sickness for years now. Give him back his beloved Bella. I guarantee you if you do this you regain two really powerful allies". Ragnock stopped for a moment to let it all sink in.

"Remus is it true what Sirius say's in his will? Are you and Bellatrix soul-mates? Hermione asked while looking at a softly crying Remus.

"Yes Hermione it's true. The real Bellatrix would never had attacked Sirius or me at the ministry and the end of your school year. Magical contract or not soul-bounded couples can't attack each other there love prevents it. I could attack this Bellatrix therefore I don't believe it was the real Bellatrix we saw that night". Remus replied sobbing.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked while looking at the others.

"I believe him" Daphne said. Selena looked at Harry and nodded. "Do it Hermione." Harry said. "Cancel their marriage contracts".

Hermione lifted her hand and said. "I lady Hermione Jean Black head of the ancient and noble house of Black are hereby canceling the marriage contracts between Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black. I order both woman to come before me as fast as possible. So mote it be".

"Lady Black that was an extremely good deed you just did". Ragnock said. "You see we at Gringotts can detect all magical disguises. The Bellatrix that came in this building a view times didn't wore a magical disguise. But her blood did not match our information. In fact she was not even a woman. According to our information, the one who claimed to be Bellatrix Lestrange is in fact Bruno Lestrange the youngest brother of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. He must have and still is using non-magical disguise to look like the black twins".

Those words eased the teens a bit neither of them wanted to admit that they still had doubts. But they knew if Bellatrix would where the dark mark Remus would kill her himself.

"Then we move on to the Granger family. The late lord Black wanted them to have a sum of 1,5 trillion Galleons and will be converted to 15 trillion pound sterling. This amount will be transferred to the private account of Robert and Jean Granger. That leaves us with the distribution of cash and shares in companies and assets of the Head of the family and heir. It was the will of the late Lord Black to be divided equally. Except for the Black island in the Caribbean. He used that island after his escape from the north tower of Hogwarts.

The current balance of your accounts is 9.8 trillion galleons. Jewelry, weapons and other magical objects must remain in the Black family safe when not in use. Also they have to be controlled by dark curses before they are used. The inventory of the vault, shares and property will be in a file that Gringotts provide to you. The late Lord Black also said that he moved the entire Black library to Rowan Hill to be united with the Potter library. If you both accept this please sign these forms. Lady Hermione needs to sign for Robert and Jean Granger and the Black twins to".

Still hugely overwhelmed Daphne signed while Hermione needed to do it four times. Ragnock handed them both a 10inch file to.

"Both wills are now active and your accounts are updated and activated". Ragnock declared. "That leaves me with a view personal points. First the copy of the file on magician Dumbledore I assume you're still interested?"

They all nodded. "Perfect I will sent it to Rowan Hill. Further there are your wands."

"Our wands?" All five asked simultaneously.

"Yes touch them if you will." Ragnock said with a grin.

They did but immediately pulled back it was like touching red hot iron.

"Your magical cores are been unlocked. Your magic have become too powerful for your wands to handle so they are protecting themselves". Ragnock explained "I suggest that you place your wands in your vaults and get some new ones. There is a nymph wand maker in Knockturn Alley. She makes custom wands and isn't on the payroll of the ministry of magic. Every wand that is made by Ollivander is monitored by the ministry. The ones of Aiwa the Nymph are not".

All five said that would be best.

"Very well". Ragnock said "that concludes our affairs today. The results of the charms that were placed on you will be waiting for you at the counters desk. I thank you all for an entertaining morning".

The five thanked Ragnock and left the office to visit ether vaults to leave there wands there and to pick up some items and money. Selena found a bottomless and weightless bag where the all dumped their files in. On their way out they picked up the results but didn't bother to look at them it could wait. They were all pretty sure who did them.

20 minutes later they stood in front of the wand shop Ragnock had recommended to them. The windows were blinded. So they had no idea what was waiting inside.

"Do you all think Aiwa the nymph is a name or would she be a real nymph?" Harry asked.

"Does it really matter Daphne answered "we need new wands. I feel vulnerable without it".

The rest agreed with her. Remus opened the door and stepped in first just to be sure. When he was confident there was no danger he told the four teens to come in. When the door closed a bright light started to shine behind the counter. A woman started to appear out of the light. She looked like she was in her early twenties. With extremely long silver white hair that almost reached the ground. Her face was friendly but her ice blue eyes were piercing. When the light fated and she materialized completely they saw that she was completely naked. Yes the all thought it wasn't just a name she is a real nymph.

"Hello My names is Aiwa. I already know your names I have been waiting for you for many years now". Aiwa said with an even more dreamy voice than Luna Lovegood always used. "5 of the members of the only three soul bounded couples on earth. One couple is even the only second lesbian soul-bounded couple since the creation of life. My task here is finally almost over".

It appeared that this made Aiwa very happy. But it was difficult to tell. Aiwa bend down and picked up an ancient looking wooden box from under the counter.

She opened it and they saw it contained six other boxes elongated and narrow. Wand boxes.

"These wands have been under the protection of my people for hundreds of years and now it's my duty to hand them over to their new owners. First we began with the most unique couple. Selena Potter and Daphne Black". Aiwa said while taking the two middle boxes out of the larger box.

"These wands ones belonged to the first lesbian soul bounded couple. The half nymph Isha and the half veela Nasha. Both wands are made from the white tree of Minas Tirith the core contains a hair from their grandmothers drained in the exudation of the vagina of another soul-mate. Both of you are descendants of them because the line could only be given to the oldest daughter of the descendants". Aiwa handed the white wands to Daphne and Selena.

"Wow" both said. They immediately felt the connection.

"Wonderful" Aiwa said "The wands accept you".

Aiwa took out the two boxes on the left. "These two wands were first used by Myrddin Emrys and his soul-mate Viviane".

"Merlin and the lady of the lake?" Hermione yelped.

(**Note. Ents (or Treants) are a race of beings in J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy world Middle-earth who closely resemble trees. They are similar to the talking trees in folklore around the world. Their name is derived from the Anglo-Saxon word for giant.) **

"Yes Hermione the one and only. The wand Viviane is yours now it's made from a piece of wood donated by a female Ent named Fimbrethil. The core is one feather from a golden phoenix and one feather of a white griffin drained by the seamen of Myrddin. The one of Harry is made by a piece of wood donated by a male Ent called Finglas, Fimbrethil her brother. The core is from the same golden phoenix and white griffin the only deference is that both feathers are drained by the exudation of the vagina of Viviane. As you may have noticed both wands are not flat at the bottom of the handle like the normally are. Both handles contain a nob that looks like human tissue. If you look closer you see that on your wand Hermione is a small incision on the top of the nod. The nod is a perfect replica of the tip of your soul-mates penis. When he gets aroused the nob will start to swell also. When he gets fully aroused your wand handle will transform into a perfect copy of his swollen penis.

The same goes for Harry's wand. The nob is a perfect copy of Hermione her clitoris. When she gets aroused the nob will swallow and become moist. But don't worry only the ones who know these secret can see the change".

Aiwa handed them the wands. Both moaned and fell the warm feeling of the wand flow through their body. The wands accepted them.

Aiwa took the last two boxes and placed them in front of Remus. "These were the wand of Helena and Alexander Corvinus the where soul-bounded and father and mother of the first vampire and werewolf. The wands are made from a holy tree in the Garden of Eden and contains the blood of both soul-mates. You can take up the one of Alexander the one of Helena you need to keep in the box and give it to your soul-mate Bellatrix when you are reunited".

Remus took up the wand and directly noticed it felt much better than his old one.

"My task here is done now I may return to my people". Aiwa said and started to glow again and finally she disappeared. The shop was completely empty now. Nothing was there anymore just 4 confused teens and a goofy smiling werewolf.

"Hello earth to Remus" Selena called. "Anybody in there" Selena waved with her hand in front of his eyes.

"Bella." Was the only thing Remus could say still smiling like an idiot.

"He snap out of it in a minute. Nymphs have that effect on man when their loved ones aren't at their side. They don't see the nymph instead they see the one the love". Daphne explained.

"Yeah fully naked". Remus mumbled.

"More important is what are we going to do now? I really want to see my parents." Hermione asked.

"Why don't we go to your parents and take them to Rowan Hill?" Harry asked his love in live.

Hermione was all for it of course and the others found it a good plan too. After all it would be quite a shock for them when their daughter knew the full truth of her decedents now and on top of that the Grangers were multi-millionaires now. Plus Hermione had a magical sister now.

So they waited for Remus to snap out of his trance so he could create a portkey to Granger residence.


	6. Chapter 6

Not long after that they all found themselves in a strangle of arms and legs none of them had managed to keep standing when they landed in the backyard of the Grangers. They really needed to work on their new power level of magic. They had been spinning much harder that any portkey before.

They Grangers had just came from their practice cause of a dental emergency. When they saw the five arrived. Immediately Hermione jumped up and ran toward her parents.

"Hermione? What are you doing home and who are your friends?" Jean asked.

"Mom, Dad I know". Hermione said while she held up her hand with the head of house ring of black.

Both Grangers turned white as a ghost. Robert Granger slumped in a chair and started crying uncontrollably for the first time since he was a young boy. Hermione ran directly to her father and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Daddy this doesn't change anything. I am still your princess and you're still my daddy". Hermione was now fully crying to and swung her arm backwards and grabbed her mother too. "Mama".

The others decided to retire to the backyard to give. Hermione and her parents some space. 15 minutes later she invited her friends into the house. Where they were introduced and when the Grangers heard what Hermione had done for Daphne the heir of the house of black found herself in a warm hug from Jean Granger.

Daphne didn't know what to do first. Her mother had never hugged her. But when Jean said. "A sister of Hermione is a daughter of mine. Welcome to the family Daphne". She grabbed her new mother tight. Finaly she had a mother who cared about her.

Robert Granger could only do one thing by seeing so much love. He looked up to an imagining heaven and said. "Thank you Sirius".

When everybody settled down a bit the five started to explain everything that had happened that day. Leaving the sexual parts out of it of course. When the Grangers heard that Sirius had left them some money they were pretty exited their old Vauxhall was in dying need to be replaced but they still hadn't saved enough money to buy a new one.

"Why don't you phone the bank daddy and ask for the balance of the private account of you and mom". Hermione said smiling.

Robert Granger dilled the number on his cellphone. When the connection was broken again. He looked at his wife and said. "Sweetheart what kind of car would you like to have money is no option. That crazy old dog left us so much money we could by a whole car company. 15 trillion pound sterling we knew he wasn't poor but 15 trillion that's crazy".

"Eh Mr. Granger if you want a Ferrari, BMW or an Aston Martin. My sister and I are happy to give you one it seems that the Potters hold most of the shares in those companies". Harry said smiling at his future father in law.

"Dam I really hoped to put the thumb screws on you by asking you how were going to support my daughter but that option is out of the window also. How on earth are I am going to do my duty as a father both my daughters are soul-bounded to extremely rich boy and girl. On top of that they faced the most evil wizard who ever walked this earth not ones but mutable times and still want to destroy him. Sweethearts that's not far". Both Hermione and Daphne jumped in his arms while the rest laughed like crazy.

"Oh Daddy don't pound would you rather have an Audi, Toyota or a Lincoln. Daphne and I have the biggest shares in those companies". Hermione giggled.

"Eh guys I don't want to break the party or anything but don't you think we better get to Rowan Hill. I think there are more protective wards on that place than on Hogwarts and I think that we are more saver there then here plus Bellatrix and Narcissa could knock on the door every minute and I want them behind the wards of Rowen Hill as soon as possible. Considering at least one of them is considered to be a wanted fugitive. Well actually the both are because the look the same". Remus said while bending over the floor map of Rowan Hill. "And there is more than enough room for all of us that place is huge. Probably even bigger than Hogwarts".

The Grangers agreed to come along and Remus created another portkey now using a lot lesser magic and a view seconds later they all landed on the edge of a large forest somewhere in Great Britain.

"Eh where is it?" Daphne asked. Both Selena and Harry had an expression on their face that only said one thing. **WOW.**

"Eh Harry I think you must enter the house and tight us to the wards". Hermione explained to her dumb struck lover.

"House it's a bloody Castle." Selena cried out. Harry grabbed his sister by the hand and dragged her towards the entrains. "I think we need to do it together Selena where both connected."

One minute later the castle came into view of the others and they were as stun as both Potters had bin.

Selena came running towards them. "Come on you guys we need to rescue Harry he is attacked by twenty-five house-elves, they all want to hug him." Selena chuckled.

When the entered the main hall the saw Harry sitting on the floor hugged by twenty-five house-elves. "Help". He said the others couldn't help but laugh. Robert and Jean had never seen a house elf but they liked the child sized creatures already. When the elves spotted the others to the stopped hugging Harry and formed a protective circle around him and Selena.

"It's ok" Harry said to the elves. "These are our friends they mean no harm". Harry introduced them all to the elves. One on the female elves stepped forward and introduced herself as Janka head of the Potter elves at Rowan Hill. Harry offered his hand Janka first hesitated for a moment but eventually took it. The others followed Harry's example. Harry and the others did the same to the other elves.

When all everyone was introduced all the elves went to their normal day routine. Accept for Janka who offered them a tour around the place. Harry asked Janka to save the library for last.

"Why?" Hermione asked shocked. "Because otherwise you would miss the rest of the tour." Harry replied smiling he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"I am not that bad". Hermione pouted. "Oh yes you are". The rest said all laughing.

"Oh hush you all I will prove to you that I can walk in there and walk out again without a problem." Hermione said with her best Minerva McGonagall imitation.

"No you not". Robert said with a singing voice. Hermione turned scarlet red. Harry decided to come to her rescue. "Love why don't we do the library last and then you can knock yourself out until diner or until Bellatrix and Narcissa arrive. Whatever comes first? Do we have a deal?" Hermione gave him a kiss that made his toes curl.

The tour started in the basement. It was charmed to hold a sub-tropical garden even the temperature was sub-tropical. There was a huge lake with a waterfall and even birds and other small animals. "How is this possible?" Robert and Jean asked simultaneously. "Magic" Selena replied like it was most normal thing in the world.

The main floor there was a dining room, a ballroom, the library but that door staid close for now and a kitchen.

The first flour had a launch room with a television. "What's that" Both Selena and Daphne asked. "It's a television Hermione explained but I thought electricity didn't work around magic". "Sure it does Lady Black if you use the right wards". Janka said. "Ok well that's good. Oh and please Janka call me Hermione." "Janka will try miss He..He..Mione."

Also on the first floor there was a training room and 10 classroom size rooms which were unused. The second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth floor contained 80 living room sized bedrooms each with their own bathroom.

Behind the castle was an outdoor swimming pool. 7 greenhouses and large stables with apartments above it. The apartments were for the house elves. The stables only was housed by a wounded Pegasus at the moment. The house elf Bronky who was responsible for the stables told them that the Pegasus wasn't badly hurt she just had head on collagen with a griffin. "The griffins head was lot harder than hers". Bronky chuckled. "Come back tomorrow morning and all the animals are still here before they go hunting for the day".

Finally they went to the library. "The library is the most complete collection of books and scrolls ever printed and it's self-updating". Janka told on their way to the library. When Janka opened the door Hermione wasn't the only one who was out of words. Neither of them knew what to say. Even the ones who were magically raised were lost for words. The ground floor was a perfect square of 328 feet long and 328 feet wide and had 21 floors. It contained both magical and non-magical books. Hermione was beyond happy. Harry kissed her neck and whispered "_And they are all yours." _Hermione kissed him back and started running between all the bookcases. The rest just started to explore the amazing size of the library.

2.5 hours later Janka came back into the library and walked straight to Harry. "Master Potter." "Please Janka just Harry". "Janka will try but Bronky told Janka that two woman who look the same are at the gate and one is carrying something warped in a cloak. Bronky said the look really sad. They are crying sir".

"Hermione, Remus they are here!" Harry called. The three of them immediately went to the front gate. Bellatrix and Narcissa had no idea where they were. They just knew that their magic had lead them to this forest.

All of a sudden out of thin air 3 people walked towards them and one of them was… **"REMUS"** Bellatrix said and launched herself to the werewolf. "Narcissa?" Hermione asked the other curly black haired woman. Narcissa Black was crying her eyes out while she kept on hugging the bundle. "She saved my life milady. She offered her live so I could be free". "Who saved your life Narcissa?" Hermione asked with a carrying voice. These two woman looked like the psychopath bitch Bellatrix Lestrange but it was clear that these woman were not like her not by far. "A house elf called misty milady she was my best friend for many years and now she is that all because of that monster I was forced to marry". "Let's go inside you two are not save outside. Harry could you?" Hermione asked.

"I Lord Harry James Potter head of the ancient and noble house of Potter are hereby grand full access Bellatrix and Narcissa Black to Rowan Hill so mote be". Once Harry was finished both Black woman saw the amazing castle. Remus half carried the amazed Bellatrix in while Harry and Hermione helped Narcissa both woman were emotional wrecks at the moment.

When they came inside Janka informed them that the rest was in the launch room waiting for diner to be severed. Bellatrix was the first ready to talk.

"I was in my room at Lestrange manner like the last 18 years. When all of a sudden I felt the magic fall that kept me there. I was all alone and I knew what I had to do go to the Shrieking Shack. Sissi and I had agreed to go there if we ever would get out. We said that to each other the night our father kidnapped us and dropped us of at our husbands".

"You mean you didn't even knew you were married? I am Jean Granger by the way. Hermione and Daphne's mother. But just call me Jean".

"Thank you jean please call me Bella I just like it better than Bellatrix. But yes the magical community is really behind the non-magical world. It still holds some pretty old fashion laws like betrothed contracts and forced marriage between purebloods without the bride knowing. You see Sissi and I didn't go to Hogwarts we were in a French magical school called Académie française des sorciers. When we came home after are sixth year our father bound us and told us that we were married. The marriage contract prevented us to leave our husbands manner until we provided them with a male hire. My husband didn't even dare to come close to me. I am a vampire and he was already market with the dark mark. If I would bite him he would have been dead in seconds. But don't worry I have no intention to bite anyone that's the beauty of being soul-bounded to a werewolf no blood thirst and sun allergy after you swallowed his seed. Only silver can kill me".

"I never provided Lucius with an heir either." Narcissa started still sounding very hurt. "I know most of you think Draco is my son but he isn't. Lucius only married me for political reasons. He is such a blood purist that he wanted the most pure Malfoy hire. The woman you always see at his side is his younger sister Victoria. She is Draco's mother the most pure Malfoy hire. It's a good thing that Sirius that Sirius changed the rules about Black hires. Well I think he has because otherwise you would never have become the head of house of Black milady.

"Please just Hermione. Outside you talked about a house elf called Misty what happened to her and you?"

"Misty was assigned to me when I came to Malfoy manner. I never treated house elves badly neither did Bella. I was just glad that Misty was there. We became close friends. Misty helped me to stay in contact with Maria let's just say she was a very special friend in school. Misty had found a way to sneak out of the house from time to time and then she delivered letters from me to Maria and Bella and the other way around. Until about 3 years ago when someone tricked Lucius in setting her son free. Lucius added all kinds of wards around the house so no house elf could ever escape again. All the other elves chose death would be better than a live inside Malfoy manner. You see he who must not be named uses Malfoy manner as his headquarters since last year. He tortured the other elves just for fun and so did his followers. The other elves just walked out of the house one day until they dropped dead just outside the gate. Misty and I cried for 3 days her husband and her daughter were among them.

When I felt that magic of the contract was gone I wanted to go to Shrieking Shack I knew Bella would be there too. But I couldn't the house was full of death eaters. If I left my room they would know that the contract was canceled and they would have surely gang raped me and killed me. No contract no use Lucius always told me. So I wanted to wait until they were all gone. Misty could hide in the room until I could get help to get her out. She told me that I was like a daughter to her and that mothers help their daughters. The last thing she said to me before she grabbed my hand was, promise me to take care of my son Dobby. After that she grabbed my hand and Apparited away to the shrieking shack. There she died in my arms. I couldn't leave her there she is the closest thing I ever had to a loving mother". Narcissa started crying again.

"Narcissa I promise you we are going to give Misty a proper funeral". Hermione told the crying woman. Harry grabbed a chair and transfigured it into a coffin with white silk on the inside and copper handles on the outside. Bella helped Narcissa to place Misty inside. Now it was just she was sleeping.

Harry walked out to hall for a moment he didn't know if it would work but he had to try. "Dobby" he called. "Harry Potter called Dobby sir?" Dobby said after he popped next to Harry. "Dobby my friend I need to tell you something". He led Dobby to a bench inside the hall and told him what had happened to his parents and his sister. 20 minutes later he carried a heavily crying Dobby into the launch room and sat him down next to Narcissa in front of his mother's coffin. Both elf and with cried in each other's arms feeling the same grief.

Everyone felt for them Bella was given comfort by Remus and Jean. Daphne and Hermione cried against Robert. Selena walked towards her brother "please hold me Harry."

It wasn't a happy occasion but the sight of a werewolf, a vampire and a muggle conferring each other. A pureblood witch and a free house elf crying in each other's arms over the body of their friend/mother. A muggle father who knew that both girls he was holding weren't conceived with his seed but he loved them both as his own daughters. And the girl he was currently holding was learned manipulated to love him and turned out to be his full blood sister.

Yes Martin Luther King had a dream. But Harry did to. Free the magical world of racism and fascism. Every living been had the right to cry for the lost the felt. Feel the love for the ones the loved and simply be equal to every other species magical or not. Human or not. That was Harry's dream.

After a while Harry, Remus and Robert walked out of the house carrying all three a shovel. The picked a nice spot at the base of a weeping willow and started digging. When they were done 6 house elf came walking out of the house carrying a coffin on their shoulders. Narcissa and Dobby directly behind them followed by the others.

Hermione said a poem of love from a mother for her children. After that everyone laid a single white rose on the coffin. When the funeral was over Remus placed a tomb stone on the grave. It said,

**Here lies Misty a loving mother and true friend. **

**Honor her because she was a true hero.**

**Rest in peace.**

**Mama.**

Everyone went back inside no one was really hungry but Misty wouldn't have wanted them to go to bed hungry. So the eat and talked. When they were all full they had to admit they felt a bit better but it still hurt especially for the ones who were close to Misty.

"Fuck it". Harry said all of a sudden all were shocked Harry never cursed like that. "What I saw this afternoon in the launch room and at the funeral wasn't nice but it was something that warmed my heart. No divergences we were all equal this afternoon. I want to feel that always. I want to feel friendship for the ones I call friend and say it without explaining it every time. I don't care where they were born or what kind life form they are. A friend is a friend and I am not better than him or her because I am a Wizard Lord. Yes I am a wizard Dobby is a House elf but he is my friend my equal. Who is with me?"

Dobby was already crying because of Harry's words but when everyone at the table said "I am." He never felt so much love before for his green eyed hero than on that moment.

"Ok" Harry started he was in full Lord Mode now. "When I was looking at you all this afternoon I thought about a speech from a great non-magical man named Martin Luther King, Jr. he was a believer of equal rights between black and white people. I am too but I want it take a step further. I want equal rights between all species between non-magical and magical if they have the ability to communicate with another they have the right to be heard. For example Remus and Bellatrix are classified by the ministry of magic as dark creatures. Come on! There are hundreds of pureblood wizards and witches that are darker than them. Next example why do most look down at house elves. Yes I know that house elves need to bind themselves to a family because of their magic but why can we not see them as more powerful creatures. If we wizards and witches needed to do the things we demand of our house elves we would not survive. So give them the respect they deserve. Third example today some of us had a very eye opening conversation with the leader of the goblin nation Ragnock who helped us more than the ministry or the self-clamed leader of the light Albus to many names and titles Dumbledore ever did. Why? Because he respected us because we offered our respect first. He sent us to a special wand maker. A nymph called Aiwa again we showed respect and received it back. The magical human world is rotten by blood purity, racism and fascism. I want to stop it.

I don't want to kill Voldemort and wait for the next dark lord to arise so that my children can face them. If I kill Voldemort I want it to be over. A hundred years from I want to sit in my chair and hopefully telling a story to my great grandchildren about a hero named Misty.

Martin Luther King, Jr. had his dream this is my dream". Harry finished.

Everyone was impressed by Harry's speech even some of the house elves had stopped working to listen to it. Narcissa started to clap and soon everyone was clapping for Harry.

"Harry my wonderful brother you just gave me a crazy idea. Mom and dad wanted us to do homeschooling if Dumbledore was still the headmaster at Hogwarts. Why don't we start our own school and not just for witches and wizards but for everyone who wants to learn about magic". Selena said bouncing up and down on her chair.

Everyone looked amazed at Selena. Who now started to feel a bit awkward. "Like I said it's a crazy idea maybe it's just stupid to think like that".

"No Selena" Hermione said "Your absolutely brilliant. Start the chance at the course. When they are still young. The only question is where do we start a school?"

"Here of course." Harry said "Rowan Hill is larger than Hogwarts so that wouldn't be a problem."

"But you need teachers." Remus said he liked the idea but there were so much things to organize.

"Well I see already two in front of me". Daphne said liking the idea more every second she thought about it. "A vampire and a Werewolf all their live they are fighting against the temptation to take the easy road and join the dark side. What better people could teach us defiance against the dark arts? Professors Lupin and Black.

"Yes!" Hermione, Selena and Harry shouted at the same time.

"But, But I can't be a Professor" Bellatrix said "everyone thinks that I am a psychopath killer".

"Let me take care of that." Harry said with a determent voice. "But first we need to take care of some other things. Dobby have you bound yourself to another wizard family yet?"

Dobby shook his head so hard that his ears made a flapping sound. "Dobby I promised your mother I would take care of you." Narcissa said "You could bound yourself to me if you want but not as a servant but as a brother. Your mother was the closest think I ever had to a loving mother so that would make us siblings do you want that."

Dobby was too shocked to say anything so he slowly nodded yes. Narcissa laid her hand on Dobby's head and declared "If my head of house permits me that I Narcissa Black take Dobby as my lawful brother".

"I Lady Hermione Jean Black Head of the ancient and noble house of black permits that as of now you Narcissa Black and Dobby will be seen and noticed as brother and sister. So mote it be. Welcome to the family Dobby Black".

No one expected the thing that happened next. Dobby started to glow a blinding golden light everyone covert their eyes. When the glowing stopped the child height House elf with batwing shape ears and large eyes and pointy nose was gone. In place was a handsome 6 foot tall young man with silver long hair, pointy ears and Asian shape eyes only slightly larger. "Thank you milady". With a deep calming voice.

Save to say that everyone was knocked of his feet by the chance of the hyper house elf Dobby to the really handsome calm elf Dobby Black. "Wow" Bellatrix said "He is cute Sissi to bad you're a lesbian".

"Bella!" Narcissa squeaked. "Oh Sissi your amongst Family now. Real Family no need to hide any longer we both know what Maria chatte lécher means to you". Bellatrix said smiling.

"Chatte Lécher?" Jean and Robert asked they both could flowed French.

"Yes that's her last name. It's a bit odd I know to have a Family name like chatte lécher which means Pussy Licking. But never the less Bella is right I am a lesbian and I love Maria".

"Don't my dear sister we get you two reunited". Dobby said while taking his new sister in his arms.

"Dobby is right. Why don't you two find out tomorrow where Maria is at the moment and ask her to come here? Harry started. "Bella and Remus could you try and find a way to cure Frank and Alice Longbottom. Something tells me their current state does not come from the suffering of the Cruciatus Curse. I have been placed under that curse man times and I don't say I am completely sane. But I don't need 24 hour treatment like they do. We all know how important our parents are for us so please see what you can do.

Hermione, Selena and Daphne could you start with the plans of starting a school?

Mr. and Mrs. Granger I like you to pick out a new car tomorrow but not only for yourself but also one for the school. After that we really going to need your help to realize our plans".

"What are you going to do oh mighty fearless leader?" Remus chuckled. When all the others saw Harry's face they couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Stuff it Moony!" Harry said not really mad at the werewolf. "I am going to use my name for ones. Everyone things I am some great hero which I am not. But if it will help to clear the names of two friends then yes I be their hero for a view hours. I am going to send a message to the head of the DMLE Madam Bones. I tell her I have something she wants and she can provide me with something I want. Namely the names of Bellatrix and Narcissa Black cleared publicly".


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone sat in the kitchen enjoying their breakfast. When Bronky walked into the kitchen carrying several letters. "Eh mast…. Eh Harry Potter sir. Several Owls tried to enter the wards they were carrying these letters. Bronky cleared the letters who were had tracking charms on them and are clean now." Bronky held up 9 of the 10 letters. "One letter was already clean. Bronky fed the owls and sent them on their way".

"Thank you Bronky. Care for some Breakfast or maybe a cup of thee or perhaps coffee?" Harry asked.

"Eh Harry Potter sir. I don't think that would be the proper behave for Bronky".

"Nonsense Bronky." Selena said while patting on a chair next to her. "Come sit down take a break."

Bronky looked around and when Harry offered the seat between him and Selena he took it. Harry gave him a cup of coffee and some toast. The little elf was almost swelling with pride that he was sitting at the same breakfast table with these great wizards and witches.

"So let's see what those letters say? Harry said while picking them up from the table. "A 3 for Selena 2 for Hermione 1 for Daphne and 4 for me. The first one is from our ex headmaster".

**Dear Harry,**

**This morning I was informed that you had left the grounds of Hogwarts. I can't describe how worried I am my boy. Surely you know that it is dangerous for you outside the walls of Hogwarts.**

**Therefore I think its best that you go home as quickly as you can and I will get you from there as soon as possible. **

**Best regards. **

**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.**

"His bloody name and titles are almost longer than his entire letter. Well guess what. I'm home you pompous goat". Harry said while opening the next letter. At the same moment the blood wards at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey collapsed.

**Bed empty no note. You get your butt to your aunt and uncle right this moment young man and you wait there until the head master is going to get you.**

**Molly Weasley.**

**"**Not going to happen. Next!"

**Harry**.

**Where the fuck are you?**

**Ron.**

"None of your business. Next!"

**Lord Potter,**

**My personal congratulations on your title off lordship. As requested I have kept your emancipation to myself.**

**Your proposal for a meeting with you integrates me. Seeing of your current state I thought it would be best that we meet without to many people knowing. Therefore I charmed this letter to be a portkey it will activate at exactly 10:30 and it will bring you to my office directly. You have my word that now harm will become on you. **

**Best regards.**

**Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.**

"Finaly a civilized letter. What did yours say sis?

"Almost the same as yours accept I had to go to the Burrow." Selena replied.

"Me too not to my parents but to the Burrow." Hermione said "what about you Daphne?"

"I needed to go to my parent's house. Well I did." before Daphne knew she was held in a tight hug by both Robert and Jean Granger.

At 10:31 Harry arrived in the office of Madam Bones. He always thought that Minerva McGonagall was the sternest looking woman he had ever met but he was wrong. Madam Amelia Susan Bones with short grey hair and piercing navy blue eyes. She wasn't for nothing the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One look at her and even Voldemort would answer her with "yes ma'am."

"Lord Potter you wanted to see me?" madam Bones asked with voice that was affected by fire whiskey and Columbian cigars.

"Yes ma'am but please call me Harry I don't give much about that title or the other".

"Ah yes the one of the boy who lived." Madam Bones said not showing any emotion.

"Yes it's the same kind of bull the use for Voldemort. He who must not be named. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle born 31 December, 1926 Wool's Orphanage, London. Father Tom Riddle Sr. muggle Mother Merope Gaunt. Pureblood".

This got madam Bones attention "where in hell did you get that information. The department of mysteries doesn't even have that information".

"Yesterday the leader of the goblin nation offered me and my sister a copy of a file he has on Dumbledore and there it was in."

"What you talked to Director Ragnock himself and… wait a minute you have a sister?"

"Yes and Yes. Director Ragnock is quite friendly a bit of a prankster but very friendly. And yes I have a sister Selena Lily Potter born 3 days before our parents were killed because of the betrayal of Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail. You see he was our parent's secret keeper not Sirius Black. Pettigrew is still alive and is an Animagus his form is a rat. My sister was kidnapped by Dumbledore and placed into the care of Molly Weasley née Prewett who let anyone including the rest of the Weasley's believe that it was her own daughter who she named Ginevra Molly Weasley. I believe only her son Ronald Bilius Fudge knows the truth. You see Molly had a short but passionate affair with our current minister of magic when he was still head of the department of magical creachers".

Madam Bones looked at Harry with her mouth and eyes wide open. "Holy crap that's a lot. The problem is that I can't use this because its non-human gartered evidence".

"I was afraid of that madam Bones so I brought you some evidence of another manner. A photo taken this morning in the kitchen of my house".

Harry handed her the photo. It showed Narcissa and Bellatrix happily chatting with Dobby and Janka.

"But that's impossible" Madam Bones squeaked. Two Bellatrix lestrange a full elf and a house chatting together. How is this possible?"

"Before I answer Madam Bones. I must ask you if you are willing to join me to my house later to question both the woman who you assume are both Bellatrix lestrange under the influents of Veritaserum and if it turns out that these woman are innocent. Will you declare them as so in the daily prophet?"

"But, But" Amelia Bones stuttered.

"Yes or No Madam Bones?" Harry asked with a firm voice.

"Yes of course if they are innocent".

"Good, the one on the right Is Bellatrix Black the one on the left is Narcissa Black. The Full elf is the adopted and accepted by the head of the ancient and noble house Hermione Black formally known as Granger. Brother of Narcissa Black. His Name is Dobby Black Formally known as Dobby the house elf. The house elf her name is Janka she is the head of the elves at Potter estate.

Now I let you in on a little secret that will blow the roof of this building if it would leak out that you of all people has this information. The one you know as Bellatrix Lestrange isn't even a woman. His name is Bruno Lestrange. Who had plastic surgery in a muggle hospital to look like Bellatrix and Narcissa. But he didn't have a sex chance he is still a man. The woman and mother of Draco Malfoy you know Narcissa Malfoy is in fact Victoria Malfoy the full sister of Lucius Malfoy."

"That psychopath Bruno lestrange is still alive?"

"Yes ma'am I am afraid he is. I know he was the one who killed your husband. I promise you I would do anything in my power to help you to get him. The only thing I ask in return is that you question the black twins under the influence of Veritaserum".

"Thank you Harry and from now on you better call me Amelia. How will we travel to your house?"

"My magical adviser Knight of Wands Remus John Lupin provided me with a portkey that I can only activate. So say the word and we go".

Amelia Bones wrote a notification that she would be out for the rest of the day and that under no circumstances she may be disturbed.

Harry got out his wand and Amelia looked at it with big eyes. "Eh Harry where did you get that wand".

"Why you recognize it?" Harry asked while rolling it between his fingers.

"Wands is become a bit of a hobby for me especially famous wands. If I didn't know any better I would say that's the wand of Merlin himself but that couldn't be because you had to be a descended of him and you had to be also soul-bounded to the descended of Vivien and she had to use her wand otherwise it would work".

"Amelia I would really appreciate it if you could this as quit as possible. This is the wand of Myrddin Emrys and I am soul-bounded to the descended of Vivien, The Lady of the Lake and yes she uses her wand. Her name is Lady Hermione Jean Black Head of House of the ancient en noble house of black and biological daughter of late Sirius Orion Black".

Before Amelia could say anything more. Harry activated the portkey and vanished from the office. One minute later they landed in a wood Amelia didn't recognized. To her eyes there was nothing else than trees. But when Harry gave her access to the wards for that day she was stunned.

"Amelia I must warn you if you carry charms on you or dark objects what I don't believe the wards will bounce you back and you will not be able to walk through the gate. So walk slowly because before we came here the Goblins found all kinds of charms and curses on us".

Slowly step by step Amelia walked through the gate. Harry was glad she was completely clean. In the house Janka informant Harry that everyone accepted for Robert and Jean Granger who were out buying cars. Was in the library.

When Harry and Amelia walked into the library they heard someone shout "Yes here it is this is the counter curse". Amelia looked at Harry.

"It's probably Bellatrix I asked her and her soul-mate Remus to find a counter curse for Frank and Alice Longbottom". Harry answered the still stunned Amelia.

"Bella, Sissi could you please come with us to the dining hall? Madam Bones is here". Harry asked.

Four people walked towards them. "Amelia Bones me I introduce you to Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Knight of Wands Remus John Lupin and Dobby Black Brother of Narcissa Black". "And mine." Bellatrix said smiling at Dobby. "Ok Dobby Black brother of the Black twins".

"How on earth do you keep those two apart." Amelia asked when she shook the hand of all four. "Simple". Bellatrix said "I am ticklish Sissi is not".

"So I must tickle you to know who is who?" Amelia asked and she couldn't help but chuckle both woman were so she didn't know what. Fun to look at? Relax? They absolutely weren't the psychopathic bitches everyone thought they were.

"Don't pay attention to my sister" Narcissa said still sounding a bit sad "Bella has green eyes almost just like Harry mine are chocolate brown almost like the ones of Hermione".

"Are you ok?" Amelia asked Narcissa.

"Time heals all wounds they say but mine are still fresh. We buried a friend no a mother yesterday and I miss her dearly". Narcissa explained.

"But Miss Black your mother died years ago." Amelia said clearly not understanding.

"That was the woman who gave birth to me. Misty was my real mother in all but blood. The ward around Malfoy manner killed her." Narcissa said before breaking out in tears against Dobby's chest.

"Misty was Her House elf and loyal friend the only one she had for 18 years so yes you could say she was her mother. Plus she was Dobby's real mother". Harry explained.

"I am so sorry Miss Black and Mister Black". It was the only thing Amelia could come up with.

"Thank you Madam Bones." Dobby said also with tears in his eyes.

In the dining hall Amilia questioned Bellatrix first. After 15 minutes she was convinced that Bella never committed a crime in her life she never even bit someone because the blood thirst would only start at seventeen and she had taken precautions to prevent that. When Amelia asked what they were Bellatrix said smiling. "Drink the sperm of my soul-bounded werewolf. He did the same with my juice last night so now he only change with the next full moon but he will stay completely sane. He probably could talk when he is becoming a wolf".

Narcissa her story was a mixture between happy and extremely sad moments. Amelia told both woman that she would clear their names the first thing in the morning. When Rams the house elf that was better known as cook. Walked in and told them it was time for lunch. Harry invited Amelia to stay so she could meet all the others.

When they walked into the kitchen they found the rest already there plus some of the elves. They were working in the house at that moment and were asked by Selena to join them. The elves had heard the story from that morning that Bronky had told them. So they all agreed. Amelia didn't own any elves but she had been in enough family houses where they had house elves but never had she seen wizards, witches and house elves eat at the same table. It was an eye opener for her.

Quickly the subject changed after introductions to the new starting school. Amelia was highly interested in this.

"So you all are serious about this?" Amelia asked.

"Yes we are Madam Bones." Hermione said "But we don't want to make it a copy of Hogwarts. We want it to make it a more mixed school. Where we can learn more than just magic. But also languages, mathematics, social studies, non-magical history, chemistry and different sports not only Quidditch".

"That's very interesting Lady Black." "Please Madam Bones call me Hermione titles mean nothing in this house. The only title we honor is of mom and dad and brother and sister and most important friend".

"In that case I am Amelia. So tell me Hermione do you already have teachers. We have 2 Professor Lupin and Professor B. Black. We would like to add a view more. What do you say mom you speak 6 languages?"

"Hermione! Me a teacher?" Jean yelped. It made the others snicker.

"Yes mom I know you love literature so why not make it a profession. It's not that you need the money from dental practice anymore and you said you wanted spent more time with the four of us."

Jean looked at her husband for a moment. "Oh don't worry mom we wanted to ask daddy to so what do you say Professor J. Granger?"

"Yes defiantly yes". Jean said with a smile on her face.

"Dad" Daphne started looking at her new adopted father with puppy dog eyes "would you become or sport instructor?"

"Dam 12 years in the military 10 of them in the SAS. One look of my daughters and I am lost. Yes I do it." Robert said defeated. Jean kissed him on the cheek "My hero." She said laughing.

"Oh I want to ask one to" Selena said. "Dobby? We know elves can only read ruins could you teach us to do that than professor mom can teach you to read English. What do you say professor D. black?"

"What Dobby a professor?" Dobby said trembling. "Say yes my brother." Narcissa said to him while comfort him.

"Funny you say that Narcissa". Harry said while holding a paper Bronky just gave him. "These are your school results from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic it seems you were very good at arithmancy master level even. Are you interested Professor N. Black?"

"YES" both Dobby and Narcissa said. "How did you know?"

"Oh I asked our new Potions and chemistry Professor. Professor chatte lécher". At the same moment Maria chatte lécher walked into the kitchen. "MARIA" Narcissa screamed and ran towards the redheaded Francoise "Sissi my love was all she could say before Narcissa locked her lips on Maria her mouth.

"Lesbians?" Amelia asked Harry. "Yes but they are not the only ones Selena and Daphne too. They are even soul-bounded. We don't see that as a problem. Last night Dobby and Narcissa spend the night in one bed too. We are pretty sure nothing happened but if they did something it's not for us to know. They just lost their mother and needed each other's company".

"Harry Potter you maybe don't like being a hero but you just became mine. You're starting a new school you don't give a dam about the background of your teachers you purely look at their qualities. You already hired a Vampire, werewolf, two muggles, a elf and on top of that a fire veela you probably hire a house elf and a goblin if you could". "Well I didn't do it alone the girls have done most of the work but I like you're thinking Amelia. Bronky?" With a plop Bronky popped into the kitchen. "Yes Harry Potter sir?" "Do you like your job Bronky?" The elf nodded with much enthusiasm. "Ok so could you tell me something about the animals you take care of?"

Bronky started to talk and talk. It was clear he knew a lot of animals even some Luna Lovegood hadn't even mentioned and some she had. It was clear Bronky knew a lot a whole lot maybe even more than Hagrid. So after 15 minutes Harry said "Thank you Bronky you are the perfect man for this." Harry looked at the others who all nodded. "Bronky would it be ok if we and maybe with some others came to the stables and you teach us something about the animals?"

"Bronky would like that Harry Potter sir." "Well Professor Bronky you're now officially our teacher care of magical creatchers. That is if you want the job." Bronky was shacking even more than Dobby. "Master Milord Harry Potter. Bronky doesn't know what to say". Dobby bended down and whispered something in Bronky's ear. "Can Bronky ask Harry Potter something?"

"Ask away my friend." Harry answered.

"Bronky and Janka would like to marry sir but we need your permission to do so. Bronky would really like to be a married elf before he is become a professor."

Harry couldn't help but laugh "You got yourself a deal my friend only if I may give away the bride". Bronky bounced out of the kitchen shouting. "Janka, Janka my love Master said yes he said yes".

Everyone smiled. "Eh guys I may someone for the position of professor of Herbology". Daphne said. "You mean?" Selena asked and Daphne nodded "That would be great she really knows a lot".

"Who?" Hermione and Harry asked. "Yala she is a female Centaur she comes out of Italy. But now she lives in the forbidden forest but the other centaurs don't accepted her. But she is an expert on Herbology". Daphne explained.

"So let's invite her. Dobby could you go to her and get her here?" Harry asked while looking at the elf. Dobby was glad he could help. He was a bit lost after Narcissa jumped in Maria her arms. He wasn't jealous at his sister no he was very happy for her it was just that he still grieved about his mother. "Dobby will do it." with a plop he was gone.

Not long after that Narcissa said "Where is Dobby. Oh Merlin I probably hurt his feelings. Please where is he?" "Calm down Sissi he is just still a bit hurt about mama. Don't worry he is getting us a new teacher Herbology. He is the only one who could get in and out the forbidden forest without Dumbledore knowing". Bellatrix comforted her.

They still needed a Transfiguration, charms, mathematics, social studies, non-magical history professor.

"I got a niece from my late husband site she is a squib her name is Shefali Chowdhury she is from India she is a wonder with mathematics. I could ask her if you're interested." Amelia said.

"That would be great. Amelia." Hermione said. "And we already got a professor social studies you see Harry is not the only one who could pull some strings and allow people into the wards Selena can to. So please welcome our teacher social studies. Professor Goth". Harry didn't knew what he heard or saw. There she was the only adult in his childhood who had cared about him Mrs. Goth. The teacher from primary school who had taught him to play the violin.

Harry was blinded by tears when he ran towards the middle aged woman. "Lehrer goth, was Sie hier tun. ach was solls, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst". (Teacher Goth, what do you do here. oh what the hell, I've missed you so much.)

Everyone looked at each other "Does Harry speaks German?" Selena asked the others who had no idea.

"Sprache Harry oh ich habe Ihnen mein kleiner Junge vermisst (Language Harry oh I've missed you my little boy)". Mrs. Goth said.

Harry cried his eyes out against the older woman's chest.

"I know some perfect candidates for Transfiguration, charms and non/magical history". Remus said. When everyone looked at him accept for Harry and Mrs. Goth.

"Andromeda charms, Nymphadora Transfiguration and Ted Tonks non/magical history". "Why don't you sent them a letter Bella?" Bella jumped into Remus his arms.

"So what is the name of your school going to be? Amelia asked smiling brightly.

"We thought of ACADEMY FOR MAGICAL GIFTED. Our motto will be it doesn't matter where you come from or who you are as long if you want to learn and accept the difference between each other and accept each for it because we are all equal". Hermione Said looking very proud.

"Could I ask you four for a favor? In one week its Christmas would you visit my house and talk to Susan. You see she is a half nymph and she's getting older now and it's become really hard for her to bear clothes on her body. She constantly needs to wear a charm around her body that makes her look a bit chubby with her clothes on. Some of the girls in Hogwarts really bully her about it. Only Hanna abbot knows about that Susan is a half nymph. If she would is there a place for her at your school and maybe for Hanna too?" Amelia asked.

They had already talked about it and thought it would be good to allow students from Hogwarts if the wanted. "Of course Amelia just say when and we will be there". Selena answered.

Mrs. Goth introduced herself as Hilda Goth and spoke fluid English.

Amilia stayed until after dinner. She really enjoyed it at Rowan Hill.


	8. Chapter 8

At ten o clock the first went to bed Dobby didn't know what to do but Narcissa refused to let him sleep alone so she and Maria dragged him with them.

After that the others went too. The elves had done a marbles job by getting everybody's clothes and personal stuff from their homes accept for Narcissa and Bellatrix. Both forbid the elves to enter their old homes. It was simply too dangerous. Jean told them that they would go shopping the next day in muggle London.

Harry and Hermione walked into their room. Both their trunks were there plus some stuff from Hermione her bedroom that seemed to amaze Hermione. Mostly books. "Love why don't you go through your stuff while I take a shower. When I am done you can use the showers". Harry said.

"Ok sweetheart." Hermione answered not really paying attention her eyes had fallen on a large book. Harry shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom. When Hermione heard the door close. The night before nothing had happened between them. The day had been an emotional rollercoaster and they had been worn out. The simply fell asleep in each other's arms. But tonight Hermione had other ideas.

"_Harry is much to descent to take advantage of me so why don't I give him a little nudge in the right direction". _She thought. She opened the large book that wasn't really a book. For years now it had been her storage box for her special toys. "_Hmm Harry really seem to enjoy watching me play with myself while I had the handle of my wand in my bum. So why don't I give him another show only this time he doesn't have to hide under his invisibility cloak". _She took of all her clothes. She didn't need any stimulation to get in the mood because she was already feeling very salacious. She grabbed one of her medium copies of a penis. This copy she had already used before for anal stimulation. It was one of her favorites. They also picked up a tube of lubricant. Which she started to lubricate the dildo with.

When the dildo was nice and slippery. She began on her bum. Who had been penetrated so often that her finger slid in easily. She moved her finger in and out a few times and began to be increasingly hornier. Purely because she could not wait any longer, and also because she heard the shower stop. Harry would enter the room anytime. She grabbed the glittering and lubricant dripping dildo and slowly pushed it into her ass while lying on her side. With her legs wide open and started with her free hand to play with her pussy. "Merlin what have I missed this while I was at Hogwarts". A horny Hermione groaned.

At that moment Harry walked onto the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Pussycat what are you doing. I mean, I find it very exciting. But you don't mind if I look at you? Merlin that looks so horny from my point of view. How far you push that thing inside?" Hermione pushed the dildo another inch in until it was almost all the way inside. "Oh Harry throw the towel away and come here so we can play together" Hermione moaned.

That she did not have to say twice. Harry threw his towel off and his growing cock came into view. Hermione licked her lips. "Well, there we have something even better than all my toys. Come too Hermione delicious guy I promise I will not bite. Harry approached the bed, and before he knew what he had to do Hermione grabbed him and forced him to come with his cock over her face. She let go of the dildo and grabbed his now rock hard dick. Without hesitation she closed her lips around his glans and began to suck huge monster in her mouth. Harry placed his knees beside her head and let himself fall over. So that they were now in a perfect 69 position.

Harry now had a perfect view of the dildo that was still deep in Hermione's ass. Her pussy glistened with lust. Her clitoris was really hard. Harry grabbed the dildo and began to move slowly in and out. He could smell her lust juices well and wondered if that would taste as good as they smelled. He knew that most guys found Pussy licking something dirty. But it smelled so good and Hermione did the same for him and that felt great. He bowed his head and started gently licking her moist lips. It tasted as good as it smelled it was delicious. Harry pushed his tongue a few times into her while he was still moving slowly the dildo in and out of her ass. He could feel Hermione's tension increase. His own tension started to work towards a climax too.

Merlin how she learned to get his dick so deep in her mouth. With his free hand, he pulled her pussy lips slightly apart and started licking her clit. This made her crazy. He increased the speed of the dildo moving in and out in of her ass and began to lick faster and faster. Hermione on her turn now sucked frantically on his dick.

Both teens worked with great speed towards their ultimate climax. Harry felt the muscles of Hermione conspire but he did not stop instead he increased his speed. When the pressure in his testicles became too big and an explosion of pleasure followed. At the same time he tasted waves of warm sweet liquid on his tongue. He knew that he and Hermione simultaneously experienced an orgasm. Without hesitation he began to drink the warm sweet liquid.

At the same time Hermione almost drowned in the cum load Harry spurted into her throat. But she swallowed everything through. When the orgasm was over Harry fell down beside her and turned around so that they looked at each other again. "I love you" both sides at the same time and kissed each other passionately. Where they tasted their own juices in their partners mouth.

"Oh God Harry that was great". Hermione said still moving her hand over his swollen cock "you think you got something more of that wonderful juice for me?"

"You mean you want to drink some more of my stuff?" Harry asked with a hoarse voice.

"Oh I would love to but I was kind of hoping you wanted to squirt some of it into my belly. You know just for practice. Until we are ready to make a real baby. Oh and don't worry about hurting me I took care of my maidenhead a view years ago using the same thing that is currently sticking in my bum." She giggled and sounding very horny. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Do I mind? I hate hurting you love so I don't mind at all". Harry said still with a hoarse voice. "Eh it's not that I am complaining but eh. Where did you learn to swallow so deep?"

Hermione pulled the dildo out of her bum whipped it clean on Harry's towel and deep troughed the thing. When she pulled it out of her mouth she said snickering "Simple practice. Now you want to practice making baby's our do you want to talk some more about my abilities to pleasure myself and you?"

"Practicing making baby's sounds like a wonderful idea. Do I need to put on some protection?" Harry asked starting to get a bit worried he never thought about buying condoms.

"No love. I am birth control potions ever since I met you. So stop talking and start fucking and don't worry about hurting me remember and for your information I like it to be painful once in a while".

That was enough for Harry. He rolled her onto her back and climbed her "Are very sure dear?" "Yes now fuck me with that valid cock of yours. I'm waiting for years for this moment to happen".

Harry had never Hermione talk so vulgar but he loved it. It really turned him on. He slowly began to push his hard dick into her pussy. Jeez what she was tight. Harry pushed on until his balls touched her buttocks. He had to appeal to all his willpower not to cum that time. "Merlin fuck what he's big." Hermione gasped she threw her legs over his hips and hooked her heels together. So that he could penetrate her deeper.

Harry started to pull back slowly, and when he was almost out of her again, he rammed deep into her. Hermione groaned a deep growl. Harry started the speed to increase a bit. That got even more moaning out of Hermione. He bowed his head and began to suck and lick her nipples. This made Hermione crazy. "Oh Harry bite it, I'm yours sex slave fuck me harder". Harry was glad he already had masturbated in the shower and he that he had climaxed in Hermione's mouth otherwise he had pumped her pussy completely full with cum now. He started even faster in and out to pump her and felt her pussy tighten around his dick. "Oh! Harry fuck I'm Cumming" she screamed. That was it Harry could no longer contain himself. He rammed his cock all the way into her and shot his load directly against her womb. Hermione started shaking end dug her nails into Harry's back. Her orgasm was one of the best she had ever had if not the best.

Sweating profusely and exhausted the two lovers fell in each other's arms.

"You really know how to make a girl feel good milord". Hermione said still breathing heavily.

"You're doing a good job yourself, Sex slave?" Harry asked breathing hard too.

"Yeah well it's a bit of my kinky fantasies. Every time I play with myself I fantasize about kinky situations. That's how I started to practice deep throating and anal penetration. Most of the fantasies started with pocked romans my mom likes to read. I read them to and get carried away sometimes. I never been with another man. You are my first Harry."

"Are you comfortable about telling me about some of your fantasies? It really sounds interesting I promise I won't judge. I just like to know how to make you feel good".

"Ok promise you won't laugh". Hermione said. Harry held up his hands. "I promise, like I said I just want to make you feel good".

"One of my most kinky thoughts is being taken by you and another guy. No one we know I never see his face. At both sites at ones. You know in my bum and pussy. With me in between. But that's not something I am ready to try yet. You and one of my dildo's defiantly yes. But not with another guy.

Others are mostly of you and me doing it in strange places like the library or in a classroom. One of my best is me bound to a cannon on a pirate ship while you taking me in every hole. Fucking my brains out. I love to be at your mercy like that.

Just like tonight you Cumming in my mouth and not able to push you out because you licking my pussy and fucking my ass with a dildo while lying on top of me. That's what I like you taking control and forcing me to cum over and over again while being held down".

"Hmm. Well my little bookworm goddess I think we can make something work for you." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear using a very seductive tone. It made her shiver of excitement.

30 minutes later after sharing some more fantasies and some passionate snogging the two of them walked into the bathroom. Hermione didn't notice that Harry had taken his wand with him.

She turned on the shower and stepped under the stream enjoying the warm water caressing her still very hot naked body. She really wouldn't mind for another round but she knew Harry had already squirted his cum 3 times tonight the guy was only human. Therefore it didn't help when she felt his hands on her hips and moving slowly towards her breasts. One hand started to play with her still hard nipples. He really needed to stop because otherwise she would jump him again. She placed her hands against the wall to steady herself. The teasing of her nipples really drove her wild.

"Epoximise" She heard Harry mumble and both her hands were stuck to the wall. "_He bound me to the wall and I didn't even know that he was playing it all along, dam he is good. _"So my little naked bookworm you like when your boyfriend plays rough with you huh?" Harry asked using an imitation voice of that an older man. And giving her a little slap on her buttocks.

"Yes sir. I like that." Hermione said obedient.

"Being a little sex slave aren't you? Still haven't enough sex tonight have you? And don't lie to me you little slut I can see it on your nipples, I can smell your dripping pussy from a mile away." Harry said giving another slap on the butt this time a bit harder.

"Yes sir I am his little horny sex slave whore. I need to be punished for that sir". Hermione really enjoyed this game.

"So you liked to be punished don't you little sex slave. Well what shall I do to you that will not make your punishment be forgotten easily? Let's think your boyfriend already got you in your mouth and your pussy. Only one hole left un fucked. Accio lubricate." Harry said while moving his middle finger between her buttock crack.

"Yes sir I won't forget that easily sir. You're so big and my butt is so small. I am sure it will hurt". Hermione moaned.

Hermione yelped when she felt Harry's lubricated finger enter her butt.

"What's this has the bookworm slut trained her tiny little hole a bit?" Harry asked while pushing his finger in an out.

"Yes Sir I have I thought that you punishing would make pleasurable for you sir". Hermione said breathing heavily and moaning deep.

"You really seem to enjoy yourself little horny bookworm. Let's see if you enjoy this too?" Harry said pulling his finger out and guiding his 9 inch cock into her small hole.

"Holy mother of god" Hermione yelled "That thing is so big hmmmmmmmmm. Please sir push it deeper I need you to punish me hard".

Harry had to admit he never had been a real butt man but seeing his cock disappear between the soft buttocks of Hermione made him really enjoy the tight squeezing around his cock. He knew he was going to enjoy this again in the near future. With one hand he grabbed Hermione's breast and the other he moved between her legs and started to play with her pussy.

Hermione didn't need much stimulation she came within seconds. But Harry wasn't done he kept on pushing his full nine inch into her and out and back in. he also didn't stop fingering her or teasing her nipples. Hermione came two more times before Harry growled like a lion and squirted his cum deep into her butt.

Harry released Hermione from her bounds washed her clean and carried her to the bed. Where she cuddled against him. "Thank you for the wonderful punishment sir" And drifted to off to deep sleep filled with pleasant erotic dreams of her and her lover. Harry was not far behind her and dreamed the same dreams their bound couldn't grow any tighter than this it was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Harry woke up still wearing goofy smile on his face. Yes life was good. He opened his eyes end saw a butt naked Hermione walk out of the bathroom. "Good morning my lover. I was still leaking with cum from most of my holes but that's all gone now. Why don't you take a quick shower and then we can go downstairs for some breakfast". She said and giving him a toe curling kiss. Yes life couldn't be any better.

Harry quickly showered and when he came back into their room Hermione was reading a book still as naked as the day she was born.

"Eh Hermione don't you want to go downstairs for breakfast?" Harry asked while burning the sight of Hermione reading naked into his mind.

"Sure I want to I was only waiting for you". She replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But you're still naked!" Harry said wondering if he damaged her brain last night.

"I know sweetheart. Like I said I am a convinced nudist and never put on clothes if it is not necessary. I mean this is going to be our home probably for the rest of our life so the people living here need to get used to each other's habits. I like to be naked and I don't mind if others are not this is me. So they better get used to it. Mom always thought that I had nymph blood floating through me personally I don't know maybe I can find the answer in the Black part of the library".

Harry had to admit there was some logic in Hermione's words. "Ok let's go than."

"Harry I love you, you don't have to go walking around naked because I like to do so. I wouldn't mind but you don't have to."

"Hermione I love you too and I love your way of thinking so I wanted to give it a try myself. Who is going to stop me I am the Lord of this house I am entitled to do as I please so if we want to walk around naked we can do that." Offering his hand to her.

Hermione grabbed his hand smiling and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you my love". She said still smiling brightly.

Harry had to admit that he was a bit nerves. But when they came into the kitchen Cook was the only one there. "Ah just like the former Lord and Lady Potter". Cook said while getting them some plates.

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that Cook?" Harry asked.

"Oh your dress code". Cook replied "Master James and Mistress Lily never wore clothes in the house or around it. Cook is pleased you continue the tradition".

5 minutes later Daphne and Selena walked in fully dressed. Both wore a goofy grin on their face but that disappeared when they saw Harry and Hermione. "You both forgot something this morning?" Selena asked giggling.

"No just keeping up a tradition". Harry replied. "Tradition? What kind of tradition? Walking around butt naked?" Daphne asked Giggling to she loved Selena more than live itself but the sight of Hermione's smooth body had her approval too.

"Yes that Tradition Daphne your girlfriend's parent's started it. We didn't know that until Cook told us about it. I already am a convinced nudist. So I already wanted to go downstairs like this and Harry liked the idea and joined me".

Selena looked at Cook. "Mom and dad walked around naked in this castle?"

"Oh yes Milady all day and every day there is a photo album in the library if I am not mistaking and a large painting of Mistress Lily reading naked on seventh floor of the library it was Master James favorite".

"There is a painting of Mom in this house can it talk too?" Selena asked before Harry could.

"Yes of course". Was all Cook could say Selena kissed the top of his head and ran out of the kitchen with the others following.

They ran into the library and sprinted to the seventh floor neither of them had been there before. In one of the reading corners was a life size painting with a red haired woman who looked exactly like Selena only a view years older. She was completely naked and was reading a book just like Hermione had done this morning.

"Mom?" Both Selena and Harry asked. Lily looked up from her book and her eyes went wide.

"Sweethearts! Oh I am so happy to finally see you. Look at you two all grown up and in love. Hermione and Daphne I presume? Lily asked.

"Yes Milady" Daphne and Hermione said at the same time.

"Oh drop the milady. Just call me Lily or mom. What happened to you all?"

The four teens sat down and started to tell their live stories. Lily could be quite scary when it came to Dumbledore. Remus was right if Lily told you something you just shut up and did it.

But when Harry told her about the so called blood wards she was really mad. "First that asshole kidnapped my little girl and placed under a false name with that cheating bitch Molly Weasley. And then he placed my son with Petunia and that whale of a husband. Saying it's because of blood wards. That's the best bullshit he could come up with. That scar on your head isn't a leftover from a dark curse. It's a ruin the last one of a series of ruins I wrote on both your fore heads. I just didn't have time to heal that last one before Voldemort walked into the bedroom you both shared. Selena has the same ruins on her skull only you can't see them. The whole series say's **cum adversus mortem** which means protection against death. The open wound was probably the easiest place for the horcrux to place himself. You both protected against the Avada Kedavra. Blood wards my ass".

"So the whole prophesy isn't true?" Harry asked he really started to like his mother more and more.

"Well not that half-baked story Dumbledore came up with. The real one said and the reason why James and I went into hiding was. Three soul bounded couples have the power to change the magical world one couple is gay the second couple are decadence of Myrddin Emrys and Vivien the Lady of the Lake. The third couple is a vampire and werewolf. The have the power to get rid of the descended of Morgana Lefay. But be aware the descended of Morgana Lefay is treacherous and will try to avoid the connection". Lily paused.

"So Voldemort is the descended of morgana lefay?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort no that is one of his failed projects. The child turned out to be too uncontrollable. There are two of them brothers to be exact. First they tried to impregnate their sister to create a hire and ultimate weapon. It didn't work she became mental they blamed it on some non-magical boys. They decided to murder her and decided to seek their fortune elsewhere. One went to Europe and the other stayed here in Great Britain. The one in Britain had a second failure. The child has been born and the mother was slain. But the child showed to be an outright psychopath. Completely uncontrollable. The brothers decided to join forces again. They put on a mock fight with the brother in Britain to be the victor. They have then tried several times using Polyjuice Potion with cheating wives. The last one I know of was Molly Weasely. I think you four know who I am talking about?"

"Dumbledore!" all four said simultaneously.

"Yes Albus too many names and titles and his brother Aberforth aka Gellert Grindelwald. My guess is after hearing your story. Is use Harry to clean up the mess that is called Voldemort. As a descendant of Merlin and just as powerful is not a problem. But he is far too powerful for their plans. Harry had to die while trying to beat Voldemort. So the locked his magic like they did with everyone who was more powerful than them and walked into Hogwarts. Dumbledore would then be able to finish what Harry had started. His heir could than without problems impregnate his sister and his soul mate and create two new heirs of Morgana lefay that were powerful enough".

"Ron!" all four said simultaneously as one voice.

"But those plans are now gone down the drain the tree couples are together now and I can see that at least one couple adopted the tradition of this house". Lily said while giving a wink at Harry and Hermione.

"Mom is it true what Cook said that you and dad started the tradition of walking around naked?" Selena asked a bit nerves her body had started itching the moment she walked into the house only in her bedroom and bathroom when she was naked she felt completely relaxed.

"Oh sweetheart Cook was born after your grandparents died. So Cook doesn't know but the Potters have a lot of nymphs in their bloodline so no we didn't started it. A nymph build this place so that's why your body feels so itchy. You have nymph blood and so does Daphne she feels it too. Don't you honey?" Lily explained smiling.

"Yes I do it's a bit annoying." Daphne said looking from Lily to Selena and to Harry and Hermione.

"I know it's a strange thought but trust me you both would feel loads better. I am surprised that none of the others had dropped their clothes". Lily said with an encouraging smile.

"What do you think?" Daphne asked Selena.

"Mom do only People who have nymph blood running through their veins have these itchy feeling?" Selena asked. "Oh no I don't have Nymph blood but staying in this house drove me nuts so I just dropped my clothes after two days it was a huge relieve. It's just that being part nymph you always feel more comfortable naked. Just ask Hermione she's a half nymph. Why do you think Sirius enjoyed Rowan Hill so much?" Lily answered.

"Oh what the hell". Daphne said and started to undress. "Harry and Hermione saw me naked already at least I can try". When she dropped her knickers which were the last piece of clothing she breathed deeply in. "Much better. But Hermione you really need to teach me how you keep yourself so smooth and hairless".

"Me too" Selena said when she too dropped her knickers and was completely naked. "Wow your right mom this is so much better. The strangest thing is I don't feel any shame".

"That's because of the nymph wards sweetheart". Lily explained.

"There you all are Cook said something you running out of the kitchen something to with a painting". Bellatrix only had heard the voices but hadn't come into view yet. When she did Lily cried "Bella. You're here oh Bella how wonderful to see you again is Remus here too?"

"Lily yes, yes Remus is here to oh lily I mist you so much. We were 16 the last time we saw each other". Bellatrix was so enthusiastic she didn't even notice that the four teens sitting in front of the painting were naked.

The two woman started talking with an incredible speed. The four teens got up and decided to go to the kitchen again to Finaly eat some breakfast. The promised Lily to return soon and went down to the kitchen.

On their way down they bumped into Remus he too asked them if they forgot something this morning. "Library seventh floor Lily will explain everything". Daphne said snickering when she thought what the reaction would be of the werewolf when he would see his childhood friend naked on a painting.

When they entered the kitchen again everyone who stayed in the house was there and again some house elves too. Everyone stopped eating accepted for the elves. "Oh my god". Robert Granger said "she corrupted the others also". "No I did not dad". Hermione said "Why don't you finish your breakfast and go to the seventh floor of the library. There is a painting of Lily Potter there. she will explain everything". "Ok don't get mad at me princess you know we never made a problem of your nudity". Robert said still afraid his daughter would reject him.

"I am sorry daddy. Lily told us some thinks the goblins didn't even know and it was quite disturbing. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and you didn't it's just that we have a lot on our minds right now". Hermione said while giving her dad a warm hug.

"That's alright pumpkin you know your mom and I are always there for you and that means all of you". Robert said looking at the other teens. Who smiled at him with a silent thank you.

When all the adults had left and went up to Lily's painting. Bronky came in and brought them a couple of letters. They invited the elf to stay but he told them he was going to meet with his fiancé to talk about their marriage plans. Harry wished him good luck and shook his hand and congratulated him on his engagement. The tree girls kissed his cheek and that really made the hardened elf blush.

Again there were several letters from Dumbledore, Molly and Ron. They didn't even opened them but threw them straight into the fireplace. One was from the Greengrasses. Daphne checked if it was one of her biological sister Astoria but it wasn't it was from her biological father demanding she come home.

Earlier that morning at Hogwarts. 2 hours before breakfast. In a secret passageway. "I am worried Colin". Astoria Greengrass said to her boyfriend. "This is the third day that I haven't seen my sister. What if something happened to her? What if her betrothed family already claimed her? Markus Hork graduated last year. They agreed that she could finish school but what if Markus didn't want to wait? What if she found a way to get out of the contract Colin? Than I am the next in line. Dammed Colin I not going to be Markus Hork his play toy. Daphne always said she raider commit suicide than marry to that animal. If I find out it's me they want now than I am going to do the same". Astoria was panicking now.

"Astoria my love. There must be another explanation for this. Do you remember I was pretty obsessed with Harry Potter during my first and second year? Well that obsession has eased pretty much ever we started dating but I still keep an eye out for him. Ever since Daphne disappeared Harry has too. Not only that but Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasely too. You know what I think love? She ran with the three of them. I asked Ron weasely about it and he nearly bite my head off. Harry must have really pissed him off. I suggest we sent a letter to Harry asking him if he knows anything I noticed his owl Hedwig is still here. Maybe if we ask her she will be able to find Harry and maybe the others. What do you say? Colin Creevey asked the love of his life.

Back in the kitchen of Rowan Hill Harry had just finished the letter he received from Amelia Bones to inform him that Bellatrix and Narcissa were off the hook and that it would be announced in the evening prophet. Also she asked if the four could come to her house on Boxing Day her niece Shefali Chowdhury would be there to so they could ask her for the professor vacancy. After they talked to Susan.

Hermione just to read the letter they received from the Tonks family that they were interested and asked if they could meet somewhere. When bronky walked in again together with Janka and snowy white owl on his arm. "Harry Potter sir. This owl refused to give me her letter. Bronky checked it for charms but found none. Bronky didn't know what else to do Harry Potter sir. Bronky excuse for not knowing Harry Potter sir".

"No apologies are necessary my friend. You did what you thought was best never apologies for that especially to me. The owl is my familiar Hedwig. She would give up the letter to no one so it's not your fault". Harry kindly said to the nerves elf.

Hedwig jumped from Bronky's arm on the table and pulled out her leg. Offering Harry her letter. "He it's from Colin Creevey. How on earth did he get Hedwig so far that she wanted to post a letter for him?"

"That's not Colin's handwriting." Daphne squeaked so hard that Hedwig flew up and landed on Hermione's chair back. Looking irritated at the blond naked witch.

"Oh I am sorry Hedwig I didn't mean to scare you." Hedwig let out an understanding HOE. "My sister Astoria wrote that letter. What does it say Harry?"

**Hi Harry and hopefully Daphne too.**

**I know Colin's name was on the envelope but this is a letter from the two of us.**

**You probably don't know me. My name is Astoria Greengrass I am Daphne's younger sister. **

**Me and Colin are dating but that's not important right now. I am really worried about Daphne.**

**I haven't seen her for 3 days even her dorm mates don't know where she is. When I told Colin about it this morning he told me you were gone too together with Hermione Granger and Ginny weasely.**

**So I was kind of hoping Daphne was with you guys. **

**I am really scared right now Harry. Please I beg of you if you have found a way to get Daphne out of the betrothed contract with Markus Hork. Than please I beg of you do the same for me. I am the next in line. **

**You must believe me I never wanted Daphne to Marry that animal and if she has done what I am most afraid of then there is no option for me than to do the same thing. **

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Colin Creevey and Astoria Greengrass.**

"We got to help her Harry". Selena said with tears in her eyes while holding Daphne.

Harry looked from the two crying girls to the love of his life. "I go and ask Dobby if he could get her and Colin out of Hogwarts and bring them here. After than we can figure out how to get her out of the contract". Hermione said after kissing Harry and ran off towards the library where Dobby headed with the others a half hour before.

10 minutes later Hermione was back with Dobby on her heals. "Dobby are you still able to enter Hogwarts?" Harry asked the transformed elf.

"Sure Harry as a house elf my powers were bound to a family but now I am a full elf so my limits are my own wards won't stop me. I can get the two humans you requested out of there and into this kitchen you only need to grand them access". Dobby said. Everybody had told him that he was a full family member now and that he could address them by just there given name. It had cost him some trouble the first day but he was begin to adjust to his new form and family.

"Then please take my invisible cloak with you and the Marauders map". Harry said after granting Colin and Astoria access to the place.

Dobby followed Harry to his bedroom and there Harry activated the map and gave it to Dobby together with the cloak. "Godspeed my friend". Harry said while diving Dobby a manly hug. With a plop Dobby was gone.

Dobby reappeared with a soft pop on the seventh floor of Hogwarts in the corridor of the room of requirement. He threw the cloak over his head and checked if he was completely covered. After he was convinced he was completely invisible he checked the map.

Colin Creevey was in transfiguration at the moment and Astoria Greengrass in charms. Dobby decided to get Colin first that way if he got Astoria they could get immediately out of there. He knew that the little charms professor was far more capable for tracking Dobby down in the castle than any other professor.

Because he was now within the wards of Hogwarts he could disappear end reappear without making a sound. He appeared just behind Colin who was busy writhing a analyze sing of a spell they supposed to learn for next class. When all of a sudden words appeared across his parchment.

_DON'T LET ANYONE KNOW YOU READING THIS. I AM A FRIEND. I AM HERE FOR YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU TO HARRY POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS._

Colin felt a hand on his shoulder and the classroom was gone. He blinked with eyes and found himself on the seventh floor in front of a painting he recognized from last year. The painting was from Barnabas the Barmy was a wizard who made a foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

He looked behind him and saw a man walk up and down before an empty wall. Suddenly a door appeared. "Excuse me but who are you?" Colin asked the strange looking man with pointy ears. And classic suit.

"My name is Dobby Black I am a friend of Harry Potter. He asked me to get you and your girlfriend Astoria Greengrass to get you out of Hogwarts and bring him to his place. Something to do with a betrothed contract. Now go inside and wait for me. I am going to get your girlfriend so we can get out of here". With that Dobby was gone again.

Astoria Greengrass was having real trouble with her summing charm. Her mind was somewhere else. All of a sudden she heard a voice whispering in her ear. _"Astoria Greengrass don't be afraid I am a friend of your sister I am here to get you to your sister"._ She felt a hand on her shoulder and the classroom was gone. She blinked her eyes and looked straight into the bleu ones of her boyfriend.

"Colin whats going on where are we?" Astoria asked a little panicked "its ok love Dobby is going to take us away from here". Astoria looked around and saw the elf pulling the invisibility cloak from his head. "You're an elf" she gasped.

"Yes I know. Please both take my hand than I bring you to your sister and Harry Potter". Dobby said after he placed the cloak and the map in his shoulder bag.

Both teens grabbed the offered hands of the elf. The alarm in the castle was already howling through the corridors. Plop and they were gone.

Both Astoria and Colin where a bit disorientated when the strange squeezing ended. Dobby helped them both into a chair. When their eyes started to refocus they saw their table companions and they were all NAKED.

"DAPHNE! What's going on? Where are we and why on earth are you all naked?" Astoria asked still in panic. "Calm down Astoria. You're at Rowan Hill, Potter Mansion you're save here. We are naked because it makes us feel better that way. As for your other problem you told us about in your letter we think we might have a solution. You see I am soul-bounded but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes, I do someone called Selena something you know how mom and dad are about that. Never ask about it." Astoria said a bit calmed down.

"Selena Lily Potter and gash who is sitting next to me?" Daphne said smiling while holding up her and Selena's locked hands.

"Huh But your name is Ginny Weasely". Astoria said not making the link yet.

"Sorry to disappoint you Astoria but I am really Lady Selena Lily Potter. Sister of Lord Harry James Potter. Daughter of James and Lily Potter and soul-bounded to Daphne formally known as Greengrass now Black". Selena Said smiling brightly.

"Black but how. I don't understand". Astoria was getting really confused while Colin kept on blushing like a tomato because he didn't want to stare at the three naked girls at the other side of the table but it was hard not to.

The four naked teens started to explain how it was possible Daphne became a Black. When they were finished the door to the kitchen opened and Narcissa said "He guys most of us go out now we will be back for dinner can we bring you guys something?"

"Oh could you bring back a catalog with audio and video stuff I really would like to have a new TV and maybe a home cinema set". Harry asked. "Sure I have no idea what you're talking about but I ask Jean she will know what you mean. Anything else?" The others shook their head. "Ok see you guy's at lunch oh and Dobby is going with us that guy really needs a new wardrobe. Bye." And Narcissa was gone again.

Both Astoria and Colin where as white as a ghost. "What in the hell is Bellatrix lestrange doing here?" Colin asked with a shacking voice.

"Oh that wasn't Bellatrix" Harry answered chuckling "that was Narcissa. Bellatrix has green eyes like me, is a vampire and is ticklish. Narcissa has chocolate brown eyes more like Hermione.

Hermione explained to the still shocked couple how she freed the Black twins and about Bruno Lestrange.

"So Astoria" Harry started when Hermione was done explaining. "How much do you want to get out of the grip of this contract?"

"I do anything. I don't want to marry Markus Hork. I love Colin. Before I met him I didn't care if Daphne would commit suicide if we hadn't found a solution for the contract. Because I would join her in death. I am not gay like her but that doesn't mean I am looking forward to be some brainless guy sex toy". Astoria answered with tears in her eyes.

"Ok Astoria I have a solution but it will mean that Astoria greengrass stops existing. Hermione and I are Soul bounded and considered to be married according to wizard Law now because we completed our bound last night. That doesn't mean we are still going to hold a proper wedding in the future. What it means is that we as both head of an ancient and noble house can adopted you to be our daughter. You can't become our hire but you will be known as Astoria potter if you agree".

"Does that means I am going to live with you all?" Astoria asked hopeful.

"Yes, that's the idea of it. You live with your family until you're ready to start your own. Without contracts the choosing of your partner has to be yours and yours alone". Harry said smiling.

"Than yes defiantly yes. No more speeches about being ready for marriage". Astoria said jumping up and down. "What do I call you then? Mom and dad or Milord and Milady?"

"Just Harry and Hermione were a bit too young to be called mom and dad don't you think? And the titles of lord and lady don't mean nothing here. In this house we are all equal even the house elves are. You can live with that?" Harry asked a still overjoyed Astoria. "Yes of course I have nothing against house elves". Astoria said now hugging the life out of a laughing Hermione.

Harry held up his wand and said.

"I Lord Harry James Potter Head of the ancient and noble house of Potter. Magical married by soul- bound to Hermione Jean Black Head of the ancient and noble house of black. Are hereby take Astoria Greengrass as my adopted daughter. From now on she will be known as Astoria Potter. So mote it be".

The family crest on Astoria's school robes changed from that of the Greengrass into the one of Potter. "Wow" Astoria almost hyperventilated "its official I am a potter".

"Eh Harry it's not that I am complaining or anything but how did you pull that one off?" Colin asked his Hero worshipping just had reached a new height.

"Old laws Colin." Harry answered being almost hugged to death by a crying Astoria. "You see the pure bloods like to use all kinds of unethical laws like betrothed contracts, head of house marriage ceremonies without the bride knowing and adoption of children of lower houses. That last one I just used to save Astoria from that horrible contract. I just used their own laws against them. Me and Hermione are the heads of the two most ancient and noble houses. Even older than the houses of the founders of Hogwarts. So we are the top and there is nothing the head of house of Greengrass can do against it. Especially not because he reactivated the law a view years ago in the Wizengamot".

"So why don't we give you guys a tour around the house?" Selena said rescuing Harry from the death grip of Astoria.

During the tour the four told the new couple of the new school they were planning to start. Colin immediately asked if he could attend too. The four told him to ask his parents for permission. The tour ended at the painting of Lily who was delighted for Astoria and explained to the new couple the itch they were feeling ever since they came here.

"So how are you guys going to work around this itch as Lily calls it when you start your school?" Colin asked hoping that it would take long for Astoria to give in to her inch.

"We don't" Hermione answered. "Even if we wanted to we can't this place has been built by nymph's".

"Your just have to get used to seeing a lot of naked people". Selena said chuckling

"Rule number one of or school and one of the most important rules in my mind is no touching who doesn't want to be touched". Daphne said.

"Yes but that's not all". Harry took over. "The other rules are accept the others for who they are we are not going to be a school exclusive for witches and wizards. But for all magical gifted who want to learn to control their magic. So there will be no bulling no favoritism between specie and sex. And we respect all sexual orientations. Straight, Gay or bisexual no one needs to hide for who they are. Accept those rules and your are welcome at THE ACADEMY OF MAGICAL GIFTED".


	10. Chapter 10

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore had no idea what to do. His deputy was screaming his ears of at the moment and more were waiting for their turn.

"Albus Dumbledore are you even listening what I am saying to you? 6 students already disappeared two of them right from under our nose this morning. Nobody seems to know what is happening or where they are. On top of that I have a student in my house who is practically going out of his mind because the woman who tortured his parents turns out to someone completely else". Minerva McGonagall shouted. "Any bright thoughts in that twisted mind of yours Albus?"

"No Minerva I don't. The blood wards around Harry's house are gone and the devises that helped me to keep track of him have all melted. My best gash is the boy is probably dead and so are the others". Dumbledore said with a played sadness,

"That's bullshit Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And you know it the goblins would have send me their death certificates. And I received nothing. So what are you playing at headmaster?" Minerva screamed again.

"Know your place Minerva. This is way above your pay grate!" He needed to get her out of his office she was driving him crazy.

"Above my pay grade? Fuck you Albus for years I listened to your bullshit Greater good in combination with Harry Potter. Don't think I am seeing what you are doing. You're playing with the boys feelings. A blind man can see he loves Hermione Granger and what do you do you try to keep them apart. You know what I think. I think they ran away with each other. And I am going to find out why.

"You're not going to do such a thing Minerva. I forbid you". Albus Dumbledore said standing up to look more powerful. It didn't really made an expression on the middle age Scottish witch.

"I quit." Was all Minerva McGonagall said and stormed out of the headmaster's office.

There was only one person Minerva could turn to. She had no family anymore her husband and only daughter was murdered by death eaters together with the man and daughter of her beloved friend. She threw some flooding powder into the fire place and called "Amelia are you there?"

At Rowan Hill everyone was back and were enjoying a wonderful diner. The Black twins together with Jean, Maria, Hilda Goth and Dobby had been shopping all day. All six had buy themselves a complied new wardrobe. Dobby was wearing a very sharp looking Armani suit now. When he had walked into the kitchen all teens had made cat calls and whistled their approval.

Robert and Remus had bought each a car for themselves Remus an Aston Martin db9. Robert always wanted a Ferrari so he bought a black and white Ferrari Enzo. They also bought a black LINCOLN STRETCH LIMOUSINE and a double deck touring bus that Remus was going to charm like the night bus only a bit more subtle. It was meant to pick up students for all over the country.

Bellatrix and Remus were going to meet tonight with Amelia Bones to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. To try bring back Frank and Alice Longbottom from their insane state. If the succeeded it would be the perfect Christmas gift for Neville.

"Oh I do hope so Bella and Remus succeeded I heard the stories about them from Harry and Hermione of how much Neville loves and misses them". Selena said while lying in bed cuddling next to Daphne. Both were naked and smooth as the day they were born. Hermione had taught them the spell that removed all their hair from their shoulders down. It only needed to be repeat ones a year.

"I hope so too sweetheart…what do you think about our new pubic hair cut pretty smooth isn't it?" Daphne asked while stroking Selena's hairless slit.

"Hmm I love it feels much better. Oh Merlin yes there Daphne oh that feels so good". Daphne had started to stroke Selena just above her clitoris. Selena in turn began to nibble at Daphne's small dark red hard nipples. It made the blonde to moan deep. Daphne grabbed with her free hand something from under her pillow. Selena suddenly heard a soft humming sound. "Hermione was kind enough to lend me this. Believe me you're going to like this".

Selena suddenly felt something big between her legs that reminded her of the huge member of her brother, but this thing was shaking like crazy. It touched her pussy. Ouch sweet merlin what it was. Fuck what do I care it's fantastical. "Merlin what is Daphne it feels great". "It's called a vibrator love. Hermione has dozens of them and she loves them. Just let go of your thoughts and I'm going to have a nice working on you with this toy". Selena went on her back and let her friend go her way. Daphne began playfully playing with her nipples.

Selena loved it her nipples were so sensitive. The humming monster turned slowly around her clit. Then on and down rubbing against her button and opening. She felt her horny juice leak out of her pussy sliding down her buttocks on the bed. Any moment now and she would experience her first orgasm of the night. All of a sudden the huge monster disappeared into her dripping wet slit. Selena gasped for air. She wasn't a virgin any more all the broom riding and finger fucking by Daphne had taken care of that. but holy mother Maria this thing was big. It did not hurt or anything. It was just very large and delicious. It stretched her tight pussy so bad that her clitoris is continuously scraped along the buzzing shaft. The feeling made her crazy. Her first orgasm was delicious. But Daphne continued. She gave her no time to recover. Daphne remained moving the vibrator in and out Selena's tight pussy. Repeatedly scoured the vibrating device along her clitoris.

Selena began to see stars. Within minutes she received another orgasm more forcibly than the first one. But Daphne still wasn't satisfied and kept on going. Selena grabbed the sheets and wanted to beg Daphne to stop but she enjoyed the pounding of the vibrator in her tight pussy too much.

The pressure in her lower belly was really building right now. "Just let it go you horny little redhead". Daphne said with a seductive voice. "Squirt your juices all over me". That was it Selena grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled the vibrator out of her pussy and pulled her lips wide apart and squirted in a wide beam clear liquid over Daphne's body and face as well on her own body. Growling like lioness "wow now that's an orgasm". Daphne said while being sprayed with Selena's juices.

Selena needed at least 10 minutes to recover when she had she looked her lover deep in the eyes and said. "Your so mine right now" with a hoarse voice.

"Oops" Daphne said with a seductive smile. "What are you going to do to me? Remember I love sweaty".

"I love you to honey. But now it's time for payback. Come on, on your knees. We're going to play horsy."

"You're not going to take me?" Daphne started when she took the position. "Oh don't worry my little horsy I am not going to ram this thing in your butt. But you are going to suffer as I did".

Selena was now in inverted sit on Daphne's lower back, so she had a good view of the two openings of her girlfriend. First she teased her by pushing the vibrator gently against her anus. "Selena you promised!" Daphne said panicked she didn't mind anal sex but this thing was just too big.

Then she felt the vibrator trembling against her dripping wet pussy and could Selena giggle "got you worried for a moment didn't I?" Daphne was unable to answer because now it was her turn to gasp for air. Holy moly that felt good. Selena picked up speed pretty quickly. Daphne came after 40 seconds. But Selena didn't stop nor did she slowed down. She just kept on ramming the latex vibrating fake cock into Daphne's Pussy. Selena needed to press her thighs against Daphne's hips otherwise the blond girl would throw her of and that was not an option. Squirting was the only option. Second orgasm Daphne was screaming in her pillow for forgiveness but Selena didn't want to hear about it. She started to press her thumb against Daphne's anus she knew her girlfriend loved it. It did the trick. Growling and screaming Daphne's body gave in love juice was floating out of pussy. Her body went completely limp.

Both girls were completely warn out. Dam, both thought, thanks Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day before Christmas. Today the four would have a meeting with the Tonks family in a private room in the leaky caldron. Colin needed to be dropped off at Kings cross station and others needed to be invited.

Harry and the others had a lively correspondence with several people and they were very satisfied with the results. The Head of the Examination Board had given them permission to build a new school. He said that it was good that Hogwarts finally got a little concurrencies because the average had fallen since the last change of headmaster.

The academy of magical gifted was announced in the morning prophet yesterday. Nobody knew who the founders were but whole Hogwarts was buzzing with speculations. Some students even considering switching. Luna Lovegood was one of them. They didn't need to think about it. Luna was good friend and she would fit right in. they even got a letter from Ron again they didn't have to think about it. The answer was short NO. Everyone who was really interested would receive an introduction brochure. Before New Year if the still were interested the needed to fill in the slip and they would get a visit from the accepting committee before the sixth of January.

But now the whole house was having breakfast in the kitchen all were naked and feeling comfortable about it. Even Dobby had joined them in their nudity all tough the nymph wards didn't have any effect on him.

The four had discovered some ferry disturbing thinks in the files about Dumbledore. But today was not the day to take action on those. Today was going to be special.

11 o'clock the four were ready they would be escorted by Remus and Dobby. Remus expanded his Aston Martin so the six of them would fit in. first stop the leaky cauldron. The three Tonks members were waiting at the bar.

When Andromeda saw them she directly walked towards Hermione and bowed to her "Milady thank you for saving my sisters and inviting me back into the Black family".

"Mrs. Tonks no thanks are needed your cousin and my biological father was a very smart and forgiving man and I am glad he pointed me in the right way. And it's Hermione my enemies can call me lady not my friends and family. And your sisters are a joy to have around".

"They are living with you?" Andromeda asked sounding very relieved.

"Yes they, are better yet they are professors at are new school. Narcissa even adopted Dobby here as her brother". Hermione said pulling the elf who was wearing one of his tailor made Armani suits again but then again so did Remus.

"Good morning Mrs. Tonks. How nice to finally meet you. My name is Dobby Black and yes in case you wondering I am an elf." Dobby said with his usual deep calming voice. He offered his hand. Which Andromeda took with both hands and no hesitation.

"Andy let the poor man keep his hands in one pies. Ted Tonks the name sorry for my wife she has been so exited ever since her sisters were cleared of those horrible crimes". Ted Said while shaking Dobby's Hand. "And this is my daughter Nymphadora but she likes to be called Dora".

"Good morning Eh Dora" Dobby didn't know what it was but he got it warm all of a sudden and it began to become worse when Dora shook his hand. Dora was blushing like a 11yo on her first day at Hogwarts. "Nice to meet you Dobby you can call me Nymphadora if you like".

Both Andromeda and Ted looked at their daughter. "Oh my god". Andromeda said snickering "she's got it bad just like her father when I met him. But you can call Theodore If you like". "MOM" "ANDY"

"Mr. Black I think my daughter has the hot's for you. Seeing the expression and color of your face the feeling is likewise. I trust you tread her well Mr. Black?" Andromeda said and then burst into laughing.

"Oh my" Dobby said still blushing red hot. "Are all Black woman like that because if I didn't know any better I could swear I was listening to one of the Black twins".

"Only the first generation". Dora said to him and giving him a wink.

Dobby looked at Remus "You're doomed" Remus said and burst into laughing to.

Finaly all introductions were made and they all went into the privet room above the pub. After Dobby did some Elf privacy charms unbreakable for wizards. Dobby explained.

"So" harry started "I think you know why we asked you here?" all the Tonks nodded. "Yes well we got this crazy idea to start a school and the idea became bigger and now we have permission from the board of examinations to start THE ACADEMY OF MAGICAL GIFTED. Were just three positions short. That is if our last interview turns out positive. Transfiguration, charms and none and magical history.

But we don't ask you to jump in before we explain what are our reasons are to start all of this.

2 ½ later THE ACADEMY OF MAGICAL GIFTED had gain 3 new professors. Dora was the first to sign the contract to Become Professor N. Tonks Transfiguration. "Funny finally I finished auror training and I become a Professor. Well I never wanted to end up like mad eye. End my colleagues well at least one of them sorry Remus. Really got my interest". "Yes no doubt about it your doomed Dobby." Ted said. While signing his own contract followed by his wife. "Yes I am a healer but most patients are afraid of me because I am the sister of Bellatrix at least that is over. Do you already have a school healer?"

"Actually we don't" Hermione said "The job is yours if you want it. We're not as large as Hogwarts that is student count so it's a part-time job for now. Andromeda immediately agreed.

"You don't have a part-time job for a lawyer who never gets a case in the magical world because I am muggle born do you?" Ted asked smiling he was glad he could finally follow his passion. History.

"Funny you say that Professor Tonks you see I have a seat at the Wizengamot according to the rules of the house of Black only a man can take up that seat. A husband or a man of the black family. So I was wondering could you take that seat in my name? Hermione asked "I know Sirius would laugh himself crazy right now". Ted answered "it's the sort of thing he would like. So yes Milady I would be honored to proxy your seat".

Harry gave Ted Tonks a portkey that would activate the next day at 12. It would take them to the front gate of the mansion. They all said their goodbyes. Dora and Dobby a bit out of sight. But finally they were done to both looking a bit flustered.

Daphne and Selena together with Dobby went into London to do some last Christmas shopping while Harry, Hermione and Remus left to pick up Colin.

When they arrived at Kings cross station. Hermione picked up a bag out of the trunk. "Do you think it will work?" Harry asked her. "I have seen Neville's Grandmother remember don't worry ill manage". Hermione went into a bathroom at the station and 10 minutes later Augusta Longbottom came walking out complete with vulture head and red handbag. She even sounded like Madam Longbottom. Hermione/Augusta and Remus wend through the port between platform 9 and 10. While Harry and Colin went looking for Colin's parents. "There they are". Colin said. Still a bit sad that he needed to leave Astoria behind. "Mom, Dad I am here." Colin said. "Colin where is Dennis has the Train arrived already?" "Mr. and Mrs. Creevey my name is Harry Potter I am the one to blame for Colins early arrive". Harry explained what happened and about their new school. Which Colin and if he wanted Dennis were more than welcome to attend to. Colin showed them the brochure. "Just think about it. All costs are taken care off. If you agree with our rules and both Colin and Dennis want to attend our school just sign the slip and acceptation comity will visit you before the 6 of January".

"Mom Dad" it was Dennis Creevey. "Colin don't forget to wright otherwise I have a very sad daughter on my hand and you a very pissed of girlfriend the next time you see her. Mr. and Mrs. Creevey it was a pleasure meeting you." And with that Harry was gone.

Mr. and Mrs. Creevey were dumbstruck Colin knew exactly what Harry had done but said nothing.

Harry knew Dennis was even worst that Colin had be in his first year. So Harry disappeared under his invisibility cloak before Dennis had seen him.

Harry was already by the car still under his cloak when Hermione/August Neville and Remus came towards him. "But Grams why don't we appareate home like we used to". "I am a bit of today Neville so I asked Mr. Lupin to bring me to the station with his car and to bring us back home". Augusta said with a stern voce. "Wow Professor is that your car?" Neville said while looking big eyes at the Aston Martin db9. "Yes Neville it is". Remus said. _"Bingo"_ Harry thought "Stupefy" and Neville was knocked out. Remus caught him before he fell to the ground. He and Harry dragged him into the car and Harry got into the backseat with Neville. Remus and Hermione placed themselves in the front and drove off.

"Harry I think you used a bit too much power". Alice Longbottom said while looking at her unconscious son.

"Why don't we start by giving each other our first presents". Selena said. "Here Harry this is for you".

Harry unwrapped the package and was lost for words. Inside the case was a handmade violin. He looked at Hilda Goth who nodded at him. Harry had trouble fighting back his tears for years he wished he could play the violin again like he had did in the classroom in primary school with Hilda Goth. it was his most treasured memory from his early childhood. Now that memory could be relived again. Harry laid the violin in the croak of his neck and started to play the most sensitive piece of music he could remember. All were lost by the clear sound of the violin.

"Mom, Dad" a voice croaked. "Yes baby it's us were here". Alice said while holding her son. "Where both her son". Frank said. "Merry Christmas Neville". Augusta said. Poor Neville burst into tears. Harry kept on playing. All the Money all the power in the world couldn't buy this. The love of two parents for their child. And the love a child felt for his or her parents. Hermione and Daphne held Robert and Jean close to each other. Astoria went to Harry and hugged him close. Selena was held by Remus and Bellatrix over the days they had become her surrogate parent's as for Harry he was just happy he was able to help a friend.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning everything was almost back to normal. The Longbottom's had left yesterday evening. They had discussed the option for Neville to join their school. The Longbottom's didn't have to think about it for long. It was a full yes. Everybody had worn clothes last night. But Alice had talked for an hour with Lily's portrait so she knew about the clothes options. She said it would be good for Neville to get over his shyness.

Now everybody could be nude again if the wanted. Harry was a bit nerves that morning. The two of them were still in bed. "What is it sweetie?" Hermione knew directly something was bothering Harry.

Harry knew that saying that he was fine was no option even before they had completed their bound Hermione could read him without any problem. "I don't want to hurt your feelings Mione".

"Harry whatever it is we can handle it". For both it was clear there was no you and me there was only us. "The reunion of the Longbottom's got me a bit harder than I expected. It got Dobby pretty hard too. So I wanted to visit my parent's grave together with Dobby and afterwards and then his mother's grave plus the memorial stones I placed next to hers I made for his sister and father".

"Oh sweetheart you don't hurt my feelings I think it a wonderful idea and I am sure Dobby is going to appreciate it he is your friend". Hermione said and gave him a loving kiss.

After breakfast the two man apparated away to Godric's Hollow.

"Hermione do you think I could go up to Lily's portrait for a while? Just to talk to her? Astoria asked her new mother.

"Sure Astoria I think she would love that. I make sure you two are not disturbed". Hermione said she expected that something like this would happen.

Ten minutes later Astoria approached Lily Potter's portrait. "Eh Lily could we talk for a while?" Astoria asked a bit nerves.

"Sure sweetheart what's on your mind? Is it Colin?" Lily asked with her usual kind voice.

"Oh no Colin is a perfect Gentleman. It's about Harry and Hermione I know they told me that they were too young to be called mom and dad. I also know they are only two years older than me. But yesterday Harry was playing this wonderful music on his new violin and everyone thought about their parent's and I could only think about Harry and Hermione. They are much more my parents than my biologic parents ever were. I love them Lily and I really want to call them mom and dad. Not like my biologic parents who I only called Father and Mother". Astoria was getting despaired. Tears were leaking over her cheeks.

"Oh Astoria it's nothing to cry about my dear. Harry told me what kind of vow he used and your magic as well theirs is giving you the feeling that you can love them as parents. But Harry would never take such a vow if he hadn't mean it. Remember the vow was not just from Harry but from Hermione also they are soul-bounded so they both knew what the vow meant. They just told you to call them by their first names because they didn't want to push you. As for Colin I think he better stay a gentleman because if Harry finds out he hurts you in any kind of way. I wouldn't give a Knut for the poor boys life. Because Harry would take him apart piece by piece just to show him what hurt is.

Never forget my dear they are maybe young but they have trough more than most experience in a life time. Considering that and the fact the whole magical world is looking at them when it becomes to Voldemort. They were able to take such a vow. They love you Astoria don't ever doubt than and I think they would be deeply honored if you call them mom and dad".

"Thank you grandma". Astoria said with a little voice. The portrait of the red haired woman. Who looked so much like her aunt Selena had mean more for Astoria than Patricia Greengrass the woman who gave birth to her.

"Thank you my granddaughter". Lily said when Astoria walked away. A single tear leaked out of the portrait.

Meanwhile in the village of Godric's hollow. Two man in dark suits walked up to the graveyard. "I will wait here". Dobby said wanting to give Harry some space.

"Dobby you're my friend. No you're my brother in all but blood. There is only one person right now I want at my side as best man at my wedding. The godfather of my future children. That man I want next to me when wish my parent's merry Christmas. You're that man Dobby you're the man who always came for me when I needed help. So please join me". Harry said meaning every word of it.

"Thank you". Dobby said with a very emotional voice.

It was a short walk to the joined grave. "Hello mom and dad. I brought a good friend with me. For years I wanted to visit you both. But I never could and now I am here and I have no idea what to say".

Dobby conjured a wreath of lilies and white roses. He laid the flowers on the tombstone and started to what sounded like praying. "ਜੰਗਲਦੇ OH Dryad nymph. ਧਰਤੀਦੇਸਾਰੇ nymph's ਦੀਮਾਤਾ, ਮੇਰੀਪ੍ਰਾਰਥਨਾਨੂੰਸੁਣ. ਜਿਹੜੇਬਹਾਦਰਲੋਕਨੂੰਮੇਰੇਅਮਰਤਾਲੈਅਤੇਵਾਪਸ. ਗੁੰਮਹੋਮਾਤਾਨੂੰਦੇਣਲਈਆਪਣੇਪਿਤਾਅਤੇਚੰਗਾਦੋਸਤਨੂੰਹੋਣ leif (oh Dryaden nymph of the forest. mother of all the nymphs of the earth, hear my prayer. take my immortality to give back the lost mother. To this brave men, loving father and good friend).

Harry had no idea what Dobby had just done but his heart was filled with love for this tall elf next to him. "Thank you Dobby that was beautiful".

Dobby nodded. He was at peace with it. This man next to him was the reason Dobby finally had a family. He still mourned about his mother but he also knew that his mother had been old and she had given her life to give Dobby a future. A future the man next to him had set in motion. On top of that he had met a woman he wanted to grow old with and not over live. He wanted to be mortal and give away his immortality to a mother of a man who had suffered and lost so much it was a smile price to pay. "It's an ancient elfish prayer. Before the elves went into exile and those who had stayed behind bound in mortality and house elf form".

Harry started to tie the knots. "Dobby you're saying your immortal?"

"If the pray have worked not anymore. But that's ok Harry I keep my form and power. I just wanted to give you back something I think you really need. And I met the woman I want to grow old with not survive. So this was a good reason to become mortal again".

"Dobby what on earth have you done?" Harry asked shocked while they walked back to the town square.

"Harry don't ask if you don't want to hear an avoiding answer". Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and with a soft pop they were gone. Nor Harry or Dobby had noticed that the name of Lily Potter had disappeared from the tomb stone. Of the grave with the wreath of lilies and white roses.

When they arrived back at the mansion Harry took Dobby to his mother's grave. Dobby knew he made the right choice when he saw the two memorial stones for his father and sister next to his mother's grave. Harry knew no prayers. So he started to say the words that came straight from his heart. Dear Misty, I cannot thank you enough for saving a special woman. And thereby bring your special son on my path again. I am forever indebted to you Misty. On day the name Misty will be associated with Mama. That is my promise to you Mama.

Harry heard Dobby gasp for air. "That was a nice thing to say Harry". Harry heard a voice say he didn't dare to have dreamed about ever hearing it anywhere else than on the seventh floor of the library. "M…M…Mom". Harry stumbled. "Yes dear I am here. That wonderful friend of you gave me a second chance. The only diverseness is that I am now a Nymph not human". Lily couldn't go on because Harry held her in a bone crushing hug. "Mama, Mama" he cried big fat tears.

"Merry Christmas Harry". Dobby said who wanted to walk away but was grabbed into the same bone crushing hug as Lily. "Ouch Harry remember I am Mortal again".

Everyone was delighted that Lily was among the living again. "Mom?" Selena asked. "Aren't you a bit sat Dad couldn't come back?"

"Selena Honey what Dobby did was an extraordinary thing to do. Giving up his immortality to help his friends. Your father is at peace with his death now that he and Sirius are together again. Arnold that's death's name by the way isn't. Those two jokers are playing prank after prank on Arnold. He was willing to let me go after Misty told him she would handle those two". Lily laughed at the expressions on their faces. "I am a full blood nymph now and live on the love around me. James will always be with me in my heart and mind. Someday when my time is up I will see him again. But not yet I have too many thinks to do and to see".

Dobby ran towards the main gate when the wards warned them there was somebody at the gate. When he opened the gate he was glad he still had his clothes on because Dora practically jumped him. She was wearing an extreme short skirt and a tank top that revealed more skin than Dobby had dreamed about the last night.

He was surrounded by naked woman almost all day but thinking about Nymphadora that naked had made him do he had never done before. He had masturbated until 4 o' clock in the night. His bed had been a complete mess. Being an elf his potential was much higher than a human. The reason for this was that elves always had sex with multiple partners at once. But Dobby didn't care for that right now. Now the only one who was on his mind was Nymphadora.

"Come on Dora" Andromeda said "ones we are in the house you can rip his clothes of his body". They already had heard about the nymph wards and were pretty ok with it.

"Wow". Ted said to his wife. "I think you need to need another divination than house for this place Andy it's even bigger than Hogwarts".

The four walked well actually three. To the house. Dora had her legs and arms warped around Dobby like she was afraid the handsome elf would leave her at any moment. Dobby didn't show but he was a hundred time stronger than a human so carrying the slim Nymphadora was no problem for him. Actually he enjoyed it very much.

Once in the house Dobby and Nymphadora disappeared and weren't seen back until dinner. Both wearing a huge grin on their face. Andromeda was overwhelmed when she saw her sisters again.

Harry, Hermione and Lily gave Ted a tour around the castle. The man was at falling from to one into the other Wow moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later the original four with Remus and Bellatrix arrived at Bones manner. Amelia was waiting for them at the gate. After the usual politeness she invited them inside. Where the four teens were sent to Amelia her office. While the rest went into the living room. When Harry, Hermione, Selena and Daphne stepped into the office a nerves Susan was waiting for them.

"Hello Susan". Hermione started. "You can drop the protecting charm around your body we already know you're a half nymph".

"Yeah" Selena said unbutton her robe. "And we are completely comfortable with it". And dropping her robes on the floor she hadn't worn anything under it. The rest followed and a minute later Susan was in the company of four nude teens she knew from Hogwarts.

"Ok that will make it much easier for me". Pulling of her robes she didn't have anything under it and directly relaxed a bit when she was nude. "Most people find it strange that you feeling more comfortable when you naked".

"Yeah well it doesn't mean you need to have sex with someone when they are naked. I mean at home we walk around naked all day but I have only sex with Selena". Daphne said giving her soul-mate a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes aunty told me about that. Still getting used to the idea that Ginny Weasely. The hottest girl in Hogwarts is actually Selena Potter full sister of Harry Potter the hottest hunk of Hogwarts. On top of that are both soul bounded to two other hot witches who also are on top of every class. Talking about a bombshell drop on that school". Susan said chuckling she was getting more and more relaxed because neither of the four stared at her and acted completely normal around her.

"Harry just out of curiosity the sight of 4 naked girls around you doesn't that bother you?" Susan asked. "I hope that question bothers you?"

"You know Susan it's just what Daphne said being naked in someone's company doesn't mean you have to have sex with them. Of course all four of you are very attractive and I don't mind one second looking at you but there is only one woman in this room I want to have sex with. Only if she wants of course". Harry answered.

"Hermione" Susan squeaked "you tell me you did not have sex with this, this I mean wow, Hunk".

"Susan I practically dragged him on top of me". Hermione giggled. "And no I am not going to tell you the details".

They kept on talking for a while. Until Amelia asked them to join them in the living room.

"I see everything went well?" Amelia asked them on their way to the living room. "Yes aunty I am going to change school. The academy of magical gifted much better for me".

"I was hoping you would say that dear". Amelia said and then looking at the other four. "My niece and a dear friend of mine are waiting with Remus and Bella in the living room they know about your clothing arrangements. Seeing you now that would be hard to miss".

The entered the living room and were pleased to find out that Amelia's dear friend was no other than Minerva McGonagall. Shefali Chowdhury the niece of Amelia was an attractive 22 year old woman out of India. Bellatrix and Remus had already interviewed her and hired her. All five now were looking forward to her classes.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked her favorite Professor even if she wasn't on Hogwarts anymore that didn't mean she didn't like the middle age witch anymore. "Not that I mind or anything but why are you hear and not at Hogwarts?"

"That's a bit of a long story Miss Granger. Sorry Lady Black". Minerva McGonagall started.

"Eh professor it's true that I am lady black but I prefer to be called just Hermione by friends so please no Lady or Miss just Hermione. I also can speak for the others just Harry, Selena and Daphne".

"Well only if you call me Minerva. We're not at school anymore. About Hogwarts in short. I quit I am no longer a professor. I just had it with Albus to many titles and names Dumbledore his manipulations. I assume Astoria Greengrass and Colin Creevey were you're doing to?

"Yes well actually it was a friend of us Dobby Black he is a full elf you see. And it isn't Astoria Greengrass anymore Its Astoria Potter now the Adopted daughter of me and Hermione". Harry answered proud.

"Well you all have been busy for a bunch of people Albus wanted to declare dead. I told him I didn't buy that and asked him what was going on but he refused to tell me. Told me it was above my pay grade. When I told him that I was going to investigate the matter he forbid me to do so. So I quit".

"Minerva Albus Dumbledore isn't who he say he is". Harry started and began to tell the whole story.

About 2 hours later all the fact were on the table. Both Minerva and Amelia were fully crying in each other's arms now. After they calmed down a bit Minerva said "I am sorry your story ripped open some old wounds for Amelia and me". Both woman dried their eyes and Amelia made some new tea.

While Minerva started to explain. "You see now we know that Albus and his brother are responsible for the birth of Voldemort it explains a lot of things. You see when Amelia told me about the four of you. Especially about Selena and Daphne we both had to think about our own daughters Francesca McGonagall and Yelena Bones. You see our daughters were lovers too and very open about it.

Amelia and I were already friends in school our husbands Itzhak McGonagall and Ibrahim bones became friends when we got married. On evening Francesca and Yelena went out on a date. They were used to the man who thought it was a hot idea to sea two young woman kiss. But that night they bumped on some man who had entire other ideas of two woman in love. They turned out to be four death eaters. One of them was Bruno Lestrange.

They took both girls in to an ally ripped their clothes from their bodies and raped them over and over again. Yelena managed to kick one those animals in the nuts. She was murdered in front of Francesca's eyes while lying next to her still holding her hand Francesca managed to get hold of a spare wand in the tumult of the murder of her lover. She tried to aperate with it but it didn't work and out of pure panic to get her love to safety. Because she refused to believe Yelena was dead she wand less aperated to Itzhak and me. Before she died in my arms she told us what had happened. Amelia and Ibrahim were visiting us that night. Ibrahim and Ithzak went out looking for the animals that killed our daughter. They never returned they were found dead in that same ally with 3 death eaters they had killed but Bruno Lestrange had gotten away.

The Wizengamot never made a case of it because it is filled with blood purists who despise gay woman and think that if you just let them know what a real man feels like they will be healed. They found this a case of teaching a lesson inferior woman gone wrong there was nothing lost about them. They weren't going to carry forth a bloodline anyway so that was it. Our husbands were illegal in this country that's why the used our family names so the death of a Jew and an Arabian wasn't worth investigating either. Amelia became an Auror I became a professor we both try to fight to wrongs in this world in our own way so that one day 2 girls as yourself can go out on a date and come home safely. But also that the divergence between people stop. My husband was a Jew and I loved him with all my heart I still do and I know Amelia feels the same about Ibrahim he was born in Iran so what. He was a good husband a loving Father and one of my best friends". Again Minerva and Amelia were crying in each other's arms but now the others were to.

"Promise me one thing". Minerva said between sobs "One thing only the four of you never chance I beg of you never change."

The only thing they could say was "I promise" with Hoarse voices.

It took some time before everyone was calmed down again. But when they did Harry asked "Minerva? What are you going to do now?

"I have no idea Harry I really don't" Minerva answered.

"Why don't you come to our school and become our headmistress you know more about running a school than any of us. And there is one other thing. You see I have a seat at the Wizengamot I would really like to have you as me and my sister's proxy. I want you to protect the rights of every Gay woman or man and all the other species who always are simply forgotten. Our school has professors who are elf, house elf, Vampire, werewolf, Lesbian, centaur, muggle, muggle born, Squib, half blood and pure blood. And a nymph librarian. Most of these people have no voice in the government. We want to change that starting with you if you are up to it".

"Yes one big yes you have no idea how thankful I am for this chance". Finaly Minerva could smile again.

Susan and Shefali Chowdhury. Came directly with them to the castle. Minerva wanted to spend some more time with Amelia and promised to come on the second of January. Both new professor and student were blown away by the enormous castle.

When the stepped in the main hall Astoria came running towards them "Mom, Dad he wrote me look I got a letter from Colin. His parents say he can come to our school and so is Dennis." Astoria jumped into Hermione's arms and then into those of Harry. "That's wonderful Sweetheart". Harry said while he held the naked girl in his arms.

Susan looked at Hermione "Mom, dad?" "Long story Susan. Why don't I give you and Shefali a tour and after that I can introduce you to everybody".

The days at the castle went by pretty quick before they knew it. It was a new year and the names students who wanted to attend rolled in. there were all kind of students who would never been accepted at Hogwarts like a boy named Chris Rankin who turned out be a were-cat. Or a girl named Shirley Henderson who turned out to be a nagual she could turn in every animal she wanted. She could be a big help for Luna Lovegood to prove that her so called animals really existed. A boy named fan who turned out to be a Faun half men half goat. A girl named Kitrina she was part cat with tail and everything.

There were also several students who wanted to switch from Hogwarts to the academy of magical gifted. Like Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Biko Kisawahi, Sue Li, Harriet Ellesmere, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Graham Montague and many more

All were visited and made aware of the different rules than Hogwarts. Pansy Parkinson wanted to meet in secret she turned out be kidnapped by the Parkinson family. She was never adopted by them. Her real family was murdered by death eaters when she was a baby. Her real name was Patricia Wilkins. She was muggle-born. Harry directly placed her under the protection of the house of Potter. They took her directly to the castle where Lily and Andromeda examine her and found different dangerous potions in her system. She had been used as a test subject by the Parkinson's.

When Remus and Robert heard about this the immediately started to make plans to make an end to this kind of crimes.


	14. Chapter 14

January 6 arrived and Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Was completely pissed. There were now 27 students missing. Even the niece of the head of the DMLE. Right after dinner Albus left for the ministry. He had tried the flow first but had found out that it was blocked. Now he had to go into the ministry like a normal visitor. Because Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot or not if the Wizengamot wasn't in session than was just a visitor.

Albus storms through the atrium when he suddenly heard a voice say. "Hi you forget to register yourself." it was the night porter. Didn't that idiot know that he was the greatest magician since Merlin? I think you're new here, young man. My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Defeater of Gellert Grindelwald.

It always made an impression if he used his full name and titles.

"Oh yes madam bones told that a pompous old goat would come along, and if there was no emergency session of the Wizengamot. Needed to refuse him the entrance". The porter said.

"I need to speak directly Amelia Bones. Yes Madam Bones told that too. I had you then ask you again to leave otherwise you'll be arrested".

The brutality I'm a very important man". "You're a liar". Amelia Bones came walking towards them and looked like she was ready to rip Albus to pieces. "And if you do not go away I'll kick you out myself. I'll come tomorrow to your school to act on this and some other stuff."

"But Amelia this is about your niece." "That's Madam Bones to you. And my niece is my responsibility. But if you really must know. She is at the ACADEMY FOR MAGICAL GIFTED. A school found by former students of Hogwarts who were sick and tired of your games and lies. You can contact them by the way of sending an uncharmed letter to Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall headmistress of the ACADEMY FOR MAGICAL GIFTED. And proxy holder of the ancient and noble house of Potter. Goodbye Mister Dumbledore".

"But Amelia?" Albus tried again. "**Get the fuck out of here!"** Amelia Bones Screamed so hard that the night porter could swear that the muggles above ground had heard her. Albus was not a coward but further arguing with this woman was suicide. So he left with nothing.

Diner had been a relaxed and happy gathering of student's professors and other staff members. Like the librarian Lily and all the house elves. Even Yala the female centaur and professor Herbology. Had been there. Most students still needed to get used to the fact that some of them walked around totally naked. After dinner Hermione wanted to go to the library of course. Harry told her he come around later he first wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable with their new rooms.

That had been over an hour ago and Hermione was going through the bookshelves looking for something interesting. She had a very interesting book found on the god of love and eroticism Eros. It was filled with all sorts of fantastic exciting spells, the effects of spells that made her very horny. Enlarging breasts, penises, clitorises. How to let someone remotely experience an orgasm. All sorts of exciting positions. How to give a woman a squirting orgasm.

She was so used to being alone in this enormous Walhalla of books that started to touch herself keeping an eye around the corner just to make sure nobody caught her. She couldn't help it even the book had said so if a witch masturbates more than three times a day she was a nymphomaniac. Three times a day wasn't enough by far for Hermione. Harry exited her, most of the other man did to so do the woman. It was not she wanted sex with them all. Harry was really good taking care of her needs it was just the sight of their nudity the smell of their bodies. And then there were all these books the smell of them only could get her aroused as hell.

On Hogwarts she had done it a couple of times. Silently masturbating in one of the corners of the library. Daphne almost caught her ones. She had pulled her skirt down just in time. Merlin that was really exiting.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Hermione freeze for a moment, then she relaxed again it was one of Harry's alter ego's officer McCrery. "Certainly cannot wait until we get home. Are we ma'am?" Hermione wanted to turn around and stop. "No, no, no I don't think so young lady". And he forced her to keep looking around the bookshelf with an 18 inches of real-feel jelly double dildo. This was his truncheon. She was sure he had handcuffs with him too. "You think you can fingering in a library and get away with it unpunished?" Hermione swallowed she could smell the pre cum that probably oozed out of his cock right now. "Well I have done it before Officer McCrery." Hermione answered trying to look around and again she was force back to look around the bookshelf by the jelly double dildo.

"And you thought you could get away with it again. Didn't you oh and don't stop now just keep on playing with that nice little wet pussy of yours and tell Seamus that Neville is ready to look at tonight's match on the television. And remember don't stop". What the. But Hermione couldn't think any further. Seamus just walked around the corner if he would come any closer he could see what she was doing. "Hi Seamus, Neville asked me the television is free for tonight's match". She had real difficulties too keep a straight face because she could feel an orgasm rising she really wanted to stop but Officer McCrery tapped her on her buttocks with his truncheon ordering her to go on.

"Great thanks Hermione". And Seamus sprinted away from her. "Oh Merlin, I am going to cuuuuummmm" Hermione moaned and she began to shake all over her body. When she stopped Officer McCrery grabbed her wrists and cuffed her with soft leader handcuffs. "Well miss its safe to say Miss you are under arrest. But seeing the kind of state you are now in I think it's better to do your condemnation here".

Officer McCrery pushed on her shoulder blades to bend over more. Then she felt cold slippery liquid running down her butt crack. "_Oh god he is going to take me anal in the library it's going to be so hard not to scream from pleasure"._ But instead of his cock he pushed the flexible jelly dildo 5 inch into her butt. Hermione moaned with pleasure. God she loved the feeling of large thinks in her butt. Officer McCrery bend the rest of the dildo up and told Hermione to hold it onto her cuffed hands behind her back. The dildo was really slippery Hermione had to move her hands up and down to keep her grip pushing it deeper and deeper into her butt.

Officer McCrery guided her to another smaller bookshelf on that was placed near the railing of the floor. If someone were to look up, they would only see Hermione's torso. Officer McCrery laid a hand on her hip and guided with his other hand his cock into Hermione's dripping wet pussy. And slowly started to fuck her. "_Holy Mother of god this feels so good, oh no Susan is down there oh god if she looks up she sees me". _Hermione thought but the sight of the red head half nymph turned her on big time. Officer McCrery noticed this and with a perfect imitation of Hermione he said "Hi Susan all the boys watching television?"

Susan looked straight up and Officer McCrery slowed his rhythm so Hermione's upper body would not move up and down too much. "Yes almost all of them accept for Harry have you seen him around Hermione?" Susan asked looking straight at slightly moving breast of Hermione and her red face. "He must be around somewhere". Hermione replied with a muffled voice. Because she could feel a second orgasm coming up. "Hermione are you ok you sound a bit out of breath?" Susan asked she had her suspicions but wanted to play along. "I'm fine Susan nothing to worry about." Officer McCrery decided to tease her a bit more and started to work on her clitoris with her fingers. "Oh god" Hermione moaned. "Hermione are you masturbating?" Susan asked and started playing with her own nipples. "Huh god, fuck, yes kind of". Hermione moaned. "Kind of is harry with you?" this little game really started to turn Susan on. She too started to tickle her clitoris with her fingers.

Officer McCrery started to turn up his rhythm again. "You guys are shagging aren't you?" and Susan started to run upstairs. "Holy macaroni Hermione from both sides?" Susan yelped when she spotted the two. "Susan join in or leave us your choice". Hermione Moaned she was dying to taste Susan's pussy. "What do you want me too do I never done it?" Susan asked still playing with her pussy. "We like to play role games Harry is Officer McCrery now in I am miss kitty at the moment Officer McCrery arrested me but because I was playing with myself he wanted to punish me right away so you want to play or not if you do go lay on your back in front of me pull your legs up so I can lick you out". Hermione said between moans. Susan did as Hermione had asked. "Your Officer o'Graidy now giving me back up ok." Harry said with a wink. He un cuffed Hermione so she could hold Susan. "Oh yes whatever you say officer". Susan moaned while throwing her head in her neck. This was much better than playing with yourself.

The sight of Hermione eating Susan out was too much for Harry he rammed his full 9 inch into Hermione's dripping wet pussy and pumped her full with cum. This drove Hermione over the edge too and for the second time. Susan had already one orgasm and was close to the second when she felt Hermione her thumb pressing against her anus she had another orgasm.

Heavy sweating and hard breathing the 3 teens collapsed on the floor. "Wow" Susan sighted "you sure know what to do with your tongue Hermione." "Funny" Hermione yelped because Harry pulled the dildo out of her ass. "You were my first. I only sucked Harry never licked a pussy. You eh purely a lesbian?" "no I think I am bisexual looking at Harry also turns me on big time". Susan answered. "You ever sucked a cock Susan?" Hermione asked with an evil smile. "Not yet no". "You want to give me a hand with this one you? See it only goes limp after he squirted twice." "Do you mind Harry?" Susan asked. "He has no say in this Susan now it's payback." Both girls forced harry on his back and Hermione placed Susan above Harry's head. "Lick" she ordered him. He grabbed Susan's hips and started licking her. Hermione grabbed his cock and forced it back into her pussy facing Susan. Both girls started to play with each other's breasts. Hermione gave Susan a deep French kiss and lowered her head and started to suck Susan's nipples. "Oh my god" Susan gasps. She really enjoyed this. Hermione was pumping Harry's rock hard member in and out her pussy. While Susan stretched forward and started to tease Hermione's clitoris with her fingers. The hard cock of Harry rubbing against her fingers and disappearing in Hermione's soaking pussy really Turned Susan on big time.

But Harry's tongue licking her clitoris drove her completely crazy. She could feel the pressure building up again. Hermione started to moan deeply and began to shake uncontrollable. The curly chestnut haired girls grabbed Susan in another deep kiss to silence her deep growl. _"Wow can that girl kiss"_ Susan thought. But the fun wasn't over yet Harry was still rock hard when Hermione pulled his slippery cock out of her gapping pussy. Hermione sat now next to Harry holding his cock up and was slowly stroking it. Susan could feel of the speed of his tongue end the trembling of his body that Harry was almost there. Susan looked at Hermione. "You want to take him all the way to the top?" Hermione asked with a hoarse voice.

"Oh god" Susan moaned she was almost there. "You and Harry don't mind?" "Susan Harry has no say in this. And I am offering to share my candy with you. Here I help you". She guided Susan to bend over. Harry was glad she did he was almost drowning in Pussy juice. Now his tongue had better access to her clitoris and opening. He had to admit she tasted really good but he loved Hermione's juices better.

Susan's head was now just above Harry's cock. "Just take it in your mouth and suck on it lick it like a big lollypop". Susan warped one of her hands around the 9 inch member and started to suck the head into her mouth. At the same time she felt Harry's tongue enter her dripping wet slit. "_Oh god what are these two doing with me. This is so Heaveeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn". _Firework was starting to go of inside Susan's head she had by far the best orgasm she ever had. At the same time she tasted the bitter, sweet sperm squirting out of the pulsing cockhead in her mouth. Pure out of reflex she pulled her head back. But when the taste made contact with her brain she was sorry she did. Most of it now landed on her face and on Hermione's who was cheek to cheek next to her.

When the cock stopped squirting both girls started to lick each other's faces clean. Yes Susan loved cum and was dying to taste some pussy juice. She knew how her own juice tasted but licking it from the source must be so much better.

20 minutes later the three were walking out of the deserted library they could hear the noise coming out of the relax room where the others were watching the match. "Eh Harry, Hermione I eh….." Susan tried to start. "Susan." Hermione stopped her holding the read head at arm length. "Harry and I like these games we play. In our bedroom we make love outside of it we play role games. We really enjoyed it when you came along to play. Don't feel bad about it we hold nothing against you. We just hope you enjoyed as much as we did. Maybe if you like we can play again in the future".

"I liked it too, I loved it. I just don't want to come between the two of you". Susan said a bit nerves really hoping she could come and play again. "Susan." Harry replied "Hermione and I are soul bounded. Nobody can come between us. It's actually my fault you discovered us". He held up a piece of parchment. "You made a map of this place? A charmed map". Hermione hissed not really angry. "So that's how you knew that Seamus was coming our way. You also knew that Susan was on the floor below us. You are so going to pay for this Potter". Hermione was laughing now she had been pranked in the most exiting way possible.

"Seamus was just a prank. Susan well you know we know that our wands can detect each other's arousal well the bottom of the handle of my wand started to grow really hard if you were next to Susan or when you looked too long at her. So I wanted to turn you on more than usual. By playing our game while you had a conversation with Susan". Harry explained smiling. "You have to admit it drove you wild".

"Harry my heart almost stopped when you called her. But yes it really turned me on big time. Thank you". Hermione said and kissed him on the mouth. She did the same with Susan. "And thank you, you taste wonderful".

With that the three went to their room Susan to her own. All three were more than satisfied and really were in need of a good night sleep before school started tomorrow.

authors note: I am now writing the sequel. enjoy the new school. i hope you liked this one.


End file.
